kokoro no uta
by hono-chan
Summary: las canciones hablan por nuestro corazon cuando nuestra boca es cellada por el miedo / capitulo decimotercero ,amante ,endo x aki
1. ojos carmesi

Bueno este es mi primer capítulo está basado en la canción de vocaliod Arisu o en español los sacrificios humanos de Alicia ( .com/watch?v=2RnglJFWicM) soy algo nueva en todo esto y siendo sincera no creo ser muy buena espero que les guste.

Capitulo 1 .ojos carmesí

_**La primera Alicia era valiente**_

_**Con una espada en mano, llegó al país de las maravillas**_

Natsumi Raimon era una muchacha usualmente tranquila pero siempre sentía que le faltaba algo para ser feliz, no era amor, según ella no podía ser lo, tampoco era nada material lo tenía todo.

Un día "eso" vino a su mente con insistencia cuando se pincho un dedo y vio su sangre, ese color rojizo la envicio profundamente quería verlo en mayor cantidad todo el tiempo pero su razón le detuvo de hacer una estupidez, pronto su obsesión se calmo pero seguía latente.

por fin un día vio su oportunidad ,en el despacho de su padre había llegado una carta con un as de espadas que traía escrito atrás "te esperamos en el lugar en el que de verdad debes estar ,sabrás llegar sola " ,ese lugar venia constante mente a su mente cuando dormía era como el país de las maravillas o más bien de las pesadillas ,tomo una vieja espada de un estante y sin despedirse se fue a aquel lugar .

sin perder tiempo cumplió su anhelo ,había tenido tanto miedo de que se apoderara totalmente de ella y cuando lo hiso reacciono con total naturalidad el ver esa sangre por la espada en cierto modo la hiso feliz pero necesitaba MAS

_**Cortando en pedazos a varias víctimas**_

_**Trazó un camino de un rojo carmesí.**_

Su vicio paso a ser de un simple deseo a toda una obsesión por la sangre, no podía pasar un día sin destazar a alguien pronto esa necesidad diaria paso a ser mas celosa, su necesidad de ese carmesí no la dejaba dormir, ni siquiera comer el sendero de sangre seca que vislumbraba todo lugar al que mirara no le era suficiente quería que estuviese fresca otra vez renuncio a la posibilidad de encontrar a un incauto en aquella villa y se interno al bosque.

_**Esta Alicia en la profundidad de los bosques**_

_**Terminó **_

Como si fuese el más meticuloso plan del mundo cobro por fin otra víctima, su demanda de sangre la dejo tranquila y desfalleció de sueño en ese mismo lugar, a la mañana siguiente despertó esbozando la más grata sonrisa que pronto paso a ser una mueca deformada por el pánico

_**Encerrada como los pecadores**_

le habían encerrado cual animal, grito y protesto a viva voz por un prolongado tiempo . En el lapso de unas horas vio alguien acercándose y con total cinismo trato de sonar inocente y confundida para que le liberara el joven se acerco a la jaula y le sonrió parecía que estuviese más que dispuesto a liberarle

–pequeña embaucadora me crees tan estúpido para pensar que no hiciste nada tienes las manos llenas de sangre no eres más que un monstruo con cara humana, trata de liberarte con esto, si es que puedes sostenerlo almenos –el joven le tiro una llave y se fue riendo macabramente la chica tomo la llave con alegría y la puso en la cerradura, ¡había encajado a la perfección! Al tratar de abrir la llave comenzó a sangrar, ella lo tomo como algo normal después de todo sus manos ya de por si estaban ensangrentadas ,la sangre fluía en mayor cantidad haciendo que la llave se le resbalara y le hiriera los dedos los cuales se cortaron , por simple lógica comenzó a brotar una sangre fresca de ellos pero esta vez su olor era más que putrefacto era irrespirable y le mareaba mas a cada segundo pero no se rindió ,poco después pudo sentir que algo andaba mal le había dado almenos 10 vueltas a la llave y no abría además de que la sangre que fluía cada vez se hacía más espesa y pútrida casi ,venenosa ,eso era lo que brotaba de la llave no era sangre si no nada más que un veneno oscuro y de olor infernal que le había corroído los dedos de ambas manos ,renuncio a tratar de abrir la jaula y se limpio el veneno contra su ropa ,dejándola manchada de un intenso rojo con olor a almizcle y cabellos quemados , entro en desespero ,su amada sangre ahora le parecía repulsiva, la belleza de su color se había vuelto tan mundana que casi se sentía ofendida de haberse vuelto loca por ella ,en eso vio que no era la sangre en si lo que amaba era que ese color rojo le recordaba los ojos de el muchacho que movía su corazón todos los días ,kazemaru ichirouta ,le extrañaba y era por eso que no podía dormir sin destazar a alguien necesitaba recordar el intenso carmesí de su mirada que la tenía bajo un profundo hechizo de amor ,se había vuelto un monstruo nada mas por amor ,¡no!, no podía echarle la culpa al amor , se había hecho un monstruo por no aceptar que amaba a kazemaru

_**Pero, en ese camino de los bosques**_

_**No había modo de conocer su existencia.**_

Sintió como pasaron los días, incluso sintió como semanas enteras se iban frente a su melancólica mirada llegando a un punto en el que al recapitular todo lo que había hecho hallo de lo que seguro estaba más arrepentida, era de la última persona que había matado, a sus espaldas se hallaba extendido y sin vida pero aun así con una expresión angelical el joven que causo el problema en primer lugar.

Bueno ese fue el primer capítulo espero que me dejen reviews con ideas o canciones para los song fics , por ejemplo quien les gustaría que fuera la segunda tercera y cuarta Alicia además a quien prefieren a fusuke zuzuno o a shiro fubuki como galanes para cantarella


	2. melodia de muerte

_Después de una larga espera me enorgullezco en presentar el segundo capítulo de los sacrificios humanos de Alicia y del song fic kokoro no uta ,espero lo disfruten _

_Notas _

_Inazuma eleven no me pertenece sino a level 5 (ya quisiera yo)_

_Para los que van atrasados en el anime hice lo posible para no hace spoiler con el personaje de desuta _

_**Melodía de muerte**_

_**La segunda Alicia tenía una hermosa voz **_

Hay estaba de nuevo tras las gradas de la secundaria con su reproductor musical cantando, se lo había ocultado a todo el mundo, a sus amigas, a sus padres, la única persona que conocía su bella voz era su hermano mayor, pero como a él la música poco le importaba siempre le gritaba que no cantara en su presencia, eso la llevo a la conclusión de que su voz no era más que una ofensa para la humanidad ,aun así amaba cantar y soñaba poder ser como las cantantes que veía todo el tiempo ,aquellas mujeres que todo el mundo aclamaba ,poder cantar cuando quisiera y que no le reprimieran ,"roma no se hiso en un día haruna debes ser paciente ",regreso a su casa como todos los días con esa sensación de inconformidad ,cuando su madre le abrió la puerta le aviso que tenía una carta ,la joven la tomo y se fue a su habitación ,ni siquiera se molesto en guardarla la tiro a su suerte y se tumbo sobre la cama , ese día no había sido bueno para ella , como el entrenamiento se alargo había llegado demasiado tarde y su padre le había prohibido salir el resto de la semana ,eso sin mencionar que por más que lo intentara su hermano no dejaba de tratarle como a una niña ,se puso sus audífonos y se quedo dormida ,sus días siguieron pasando con total normalidad ,mientras su añoranza crecía cada vez más , cantaba cada vez en lugares más apartados y hacia su mejor esfuerzo para evitarlo en su casa ,eso termino por hartarla , al llegar a su habitación vio lo que tomo como una mala pasada , la carta que había tirado a su suerte entre sus libros y un oso de peluche estaba sobre su cama ,"nada pierdo con abrirla de todos modos llego hace casi una semana ",abrió la carta y saco una reina de diamantes ,suspiro aunque fuese una broma pesada no perdió nada con abrirla ,se quedo observándola un rato era una carta distinta a todas las que había visto ,era mucho más hermosa, después de verla a contra luz noto un mensaje en letras doradas atrás de la carta "con voz de ruiseñor ,con cara angelical ,cuando te sientas dispuesta con nosotros vendrás " la chica soltó una leve carcajada y volvió a cantar ,esa noche no pudo evitar pensar en la carta todo el tiempo ,el mensaje era un verso muy malo pero aun así le parecía adorable ,sea quien fuere había logrado alegrarle el día ,y si hablaba enserio ,no podía aguardar mas para ser libre de cantar cuanto quisiera ,tomo lo que pudo de su armario y tomo la carta ,"estoy lista ",tan pronto lo menciono apareció en el marco de su ventana un joven de cabello castaño y ojos achocolatados

-tardaste un poco para responder, pero no es importante, vámonos ahora

–quien rayos eres y que haces aquí

–desuta, para servirte, vine a llevarte ,o quien esperabas que viniera por ti un conejo en traje de gala –el joven la subió a su espalda sin dificultad y comenzó a saltar de tejado en tejado la chica se sintió tan asustada por la incertidumbre y el vértigo que cerró los ojos ,su primera idea fue que era una pesadilla pero la coincidencia con la carta era demasiada para tratarse de eso –abre los ojos ya llegamos-frente a sus atónitos ojos se desplego un mundo maravilloso arboles de todos colores y casas con diseños imposibles llenaron su perspectiva

–estoy soñando verdad desuta

–si quieres verlo de ese modo si ,estamos aquí para que cumplas tu sueño haruna .

**Lleno con su dulce canto el extraño país **Tan pronto bajo de la espalda de desuta fue recibida por una multitud, de ella salió una niña muy pequeña que se lanzo a abrasarle –tu eres la chica de la voz angelical verdad ¡quisieras cantar!-no se molesto en averiguar nada ni como sabían quién era ella ni como sabían de su don ,pero no le importaba, tomo lugar entre un grupo de personas y canto a lo que le dieron sus cuerdas vocales ,el tiempo paso ,las horas fueron tornándose en días y meses ,la joven se sentía realizada ,gente de todo el país venia a oírla ,ya no tenía que ocultarse de nadie ,tenia exactamente lo que siempre había querido ,con el pasar de los meses también fue adquiriendo un enorme cariño por desuta ,prefería considerarlo ante todo como su pareja ,su vida se había tornado perfecta ,o almenos eso pensaba, al ser sus conciertos por todo el país casi no podía descansar ,pero por un tiempo ese fue su paraíso , un paraíso sin duda efímero .

**El bello sonido a aquella Alicia enloqueció tanta música arruino a la pobre infeliz .**

Lo que por un breve momento fue su sueño se torno en un verdadero infierno, todas las noches migrañas febriles se apoderaban de ella ,la falta de sueño comenzó por derrumbar muchas de las ensoñaciones que percibía ,comenzó a sentir el gran dolor de garganta y el hambre ,su hermano comenzó a hacerle cada vez mas falta ,desuta paso de parecer el ser más amado por ella a nada mas un carcelero ,sin duda si no hacia algo enloquecería de soledad y tristeza ,tomo una determinación ,debía huir ,no tenía idea de donde estaba exactamente ,ni siquiera de cómo llego ahí ,pero cualquier lugar era mejor que su cárcel ,volvió a llenar su mochila con el mismo desespero que lo había hecho la noche en que llego ,se la echo rápidamente al hombro y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo ,los arboles la enredaban constantemente pero no se detuvo ,ni la constante punzada en su cabeza ni su agotamiento eran rival para su deseo de salir de esa pesadilla ,pronto una visión ilumino su panorama no presto atención a nada mas ,aquella rosa era una rosa normal ,pero verla significaba no estar tan lejos de su mundo .

**Esa Alicia quiso una rosa cortar, mas su fiel amado al verla no se pudo controlar.**

-buen intento –su cara palideció hasta alcanzar un tono espectral el joven la tomo del mentón y la puso a su nivel –así me agradeces por cumplir tu sueño -se zafo con rapidez de sus manos y siguió corriendo, atrás de ella se oían los pasos de desuta enfurecidos, persiguiéndola como haría con cualquier animal de caza, sintió un gran estruendo, pensó que desuta pudo haber tropezado y que eso le daría ventaja para escapar ,muy por el contrario el joven le había asestado un balazo en el pecho ,haruna se desplomo .

**Florecieron en su pecho rosas carmesí.**

Desuta ni siquiera se molesto en alcanzarle ahora era problema del bosque, le había dado su cariño de la única forma que conocía que aunque no fuese correcta era su manera, el hueco dejado por la bala emanaba sangre a mares, esbozo una sonrisa sínica y complacida

-tú querías una rosa ahora tienes una rosa amor mío .

**Que tragedia amar y estar destinada a morir.**

Su vida paso por sus ojos de manera fugaz, tanto la estúpida manía de esconder su talento y su ridícula determinación de ir a un lugar donde si lo valoraran le causo más dolor que el agujero que estaba en su vientre, el recuerdo de desuta le era repulsivo en esos momentos no sabía si odiarlo a él o a si misma por permitir que el llegara hasta su corazón, una última canción sello el momento, una amarga marcha fúnebre entonada por la boca de desuta.

_Ese fue el capitulo 2 espero les haya gustado, como les dije dejen sus criticas y sugerencias en los reviews, el cap. 3 tendrá como protagonista a aki, pero para el 4 necesito sus sugerencias ¿Cómo quieren que sea el final de la historia de las alicias feliz o trágico?_

_Besos hono chan _


	3. eternamente tuyo

Bueno por fin el tercer capítulo compadézcanme acabo de entrar a primero de prepa y es difícil, en fin ,como sabrán si han oído la canción ,cada Alicia vive en su pequeño mundo y mi tercera Alicia no será la excepción ,sin mas preámbulo les presento el tercer capitulo de kokoro no uta y la bella canción los cinco sacrificios humanos de alicia

Disclaimer:inazuma no me pertenece ,se los juro si fuera mio habría mas fan service

**Eternamente tuyo**

_**la tercera Alicia una pequeña niña fue, de hermosa figura**_

Nunca te das cuenta de que soy yo la que te observa, nunca notas que siempre estoy ahí para ti ,a veces puedes ser tan-tonto-me volteas a mirar confundido ni te imaginas que eso va dirigido a ti ,aparto mi rostro avergonzada pero es tarde

-te sucede algo malo kino –disimulo mi decepción con una sonrisa de esas que siempre pongo cuando no quiero que sepas que me estas matando

-no, solo olvide algo en el salón, mejor iré por el –increíble que puedas creer tan mala mentira y aun más increíble que así me gustes tanto

-que adorable aun tienes esperanzas románticas con satoru –me volteo no se quién es esa chica y si la he visto un par de veces en la escuela seria mucho decir –nunca serás suficiente para el , nunca notaria a alguien tan horrenda –me aparto caminando por alguna razón lo que me dijo esa chica me afecta mucho y si es verdad si enserio no soy suficientemente bonita para que endo o cualquiera se fije en mi, sacudo mi cabeza esa clase de ideas no me llevan a ninguna parte ,aunque fuese hermosa estoy segura que ni así se fijaría en mi ,su cabeza solo tiene espacio para una cosa y por desgracia esa cosa no soy yo ,!esto es increíble! Me estoy poniendo celosa del soccer del soccer por amor de dios, ese deporte siempre a sido mi favorito y ahora el chico que amo no me nota gracias a él, momento, que acabo de pensar, ¿lo amo?...no hay otra explicación si no lo amara esto no me afectaría tanto, soy tan tonta por que no le puedo decir lo que siento, ¿por qué?

-te encuentras bien –volteo a donde proviene la voz y me encuentro con dos ojos de un añil profundo, no pude responder sus ojos me atraparon, pero no en una forma romántica me espante sus iris mostraban un azul tan macilento que casi parecía que no estuvieran allí, me miraba extrañado, no es para menos llevaba un buen tiempo viéndole sin decir una palabra

-esto… si estoy bien ¿nos conocemos?-el negó con la cabeza y me tendió su mano la cual estreche

-soy Gianluca zanardi y la hermosa dama frente a mi ¿seria…?-de seguro que el susto me dejo mas atontada de lo normal, el me llamo hermosa

-aki kino, es un placer –por primera vez me fijo en el en lugar de solo en sus ojos, es bastante apuesto, sin darme cuenta vuelvo a perderme en su mirada

-_Posso__invitare__la__bella ragazza__di__camminare_-por lo poco que pude entender supuse que queria sacarme de mi tristesa asi que solo asenti sin soltarme de la mano me alo suavemente por la escuela haciendome preguntas superficiales como mi edad o mi grado, yo solo podia responder como una automata, aun asi nunca le dije que era lo que me afectabame acompaño a casa y me dio una pequeña tarjeta ,nunca abri ni una de ellas , y eso se fue repitiendo por dias ,casi hasta volverse una mala broma ,todos los dias saliendo del entrenamiento gianluca pasaba por mi y hacia alguna cosa para subirme el animo ,un esfuerzo sinceramente inutil ,millones de tarjetas se amontonaban en mi divan y nunca lei o me interese en ellas ,cada dia sentia a endo mas lejano de mi ,y me convensi que ya era "uno mas del equipo",definitivamente si habia algo peor que ser ignorada por el era que me considerara otro de los muchachos ,ese dia no fue bueno para mi ,primero la conversacion con endo en la que claramente me dijo "no te preocupes kino aunque no jueges con nosotros en el campo siempre seras un gran amigo "las palabras kino y amigo me calleron como un balde de agua fria ,nisiquiera me llamaba por mi nombre ultimamente , y para colmo debia referirse a mi como otro mas de sus inseparables amigos ,y luego lo que llego paso frente a mi como un balonazo justo en el rostro

-_Ti amo_ –si hubo algo peor que eso realmente no me importa ,me senti como un monstruo ,gianluca siempre se preocupaba de mi y me cuidaba ,y ahora decirme que me ama ,creanme eso es peor que cualquier golpe ,no podia corresponderle y quiza eso fue lo mas doloroso

-gianluca ...-me miro con sus ojos nublados, no tuve corazon en ese momento para darle una respuesta

-_Io__dico__la mia__bella ragazza_-se me partio el corazon pero no podia dejarlo sufriendo de la misma forma que endo me hacia sufrir a mi eso seria muy hipocrita de mi parte

-lo siento ...pero yo no te amo y es mejor que te olvides de mi gianluca –contrario a lo que esperaba ,zanardi se sonrio y me tomo de la mano

-yo se que ya amas a alguien pero estoy dispuesto a esperarte hasta _morire-_dicho esto puso sus labios sobre los mios ,yo solo corri atemorisada ,no queria dañarlo ,no queria que mi confidente dejara de serlo y tener que desilusionarlo en algun momento ,pero aun sin querer ,termine rompiendole el corazon a gianluca,con nada menos que el "gran amigo" que segun el era marco masseratti ,no pude hacer nada ,simplemente le hise caso ,¿porque le hise caso si sabia que no era nada bueno?"te prometo que no te hare daño tu tranquila",lo que paso de ser una pequeña curacion ,habia pasado a un apasionado beso y no pude hacer nada cuando me tenia aprisionada en sus labios ,cumplio su promesa no me hiso ningun daño ,pero si daño a gianluca ,el que supuestamente era su mejor amigo ,sin embargo no se enojo ,o almenos no lo demostro solo siguio con la misma frase monotona –estoy dispuesto a esperar hasta que muera _principessa_

_**Perdida en aquel pais,todos la adoraban por su bello pareser y en su mundo de ilusiones decidio vivir**_

A marco le siguio fidio aun menos sutil y mas posesivo,sentia que estaba haciendo sufrir a dos personas cada vez mas ,aunque no lo demostraran estaba segura de que sufrian ,aun asi todos los dias era la misma jugarreta del destino,los 3 hivan a verme y a declararme que me esperarian contra lo que viniera "hasta la muerte _principessa_" ,pronto los 3 se volvieron 4 con la llegada de edgar y se fueron volviendo mas y mas ,no sabia en que momento me fui a un mundo en el que todos los muchachos me amaban menos el que realmente queria que lo hisera ,pronto me resigne a mi dulce tortura de ser amada sin amar y mostrarme sonriente ante los muchachos solo para no hacerles sufrir mas ,nunca me di cuenta que era yo la unica sufriendo

_**Esa alicia la reina se volvio y su tierna mente de pesadillas se lleno**_

En un patetico intento de escapar de mi rutina y de ser asediada por los que quiero solo como amigos e decidido abrir las numerosas cartas de gianluca ,"_ Ti amo",_quede petrificada ese era basicamente el contenido de 16 de las cartas ,las otras 4 solo decian "lo siento",quede realmente confundida queria hablar con gianluca para saber porque esos lo siento ,nunca espere lo que encontre en ese momento ,confieso que espere cualquiero otra cosa menos esa ,mi mundo se desmorono en un segundo ,no podia estar viendo eso ,debia ser otra pesadilla mas

_**Un cadaver putrefacto paresio observar ,como su reinado comenzaba a sosobrar**_

Mi querido amigo estaba muerto y no solo muerto ,se notaba que llevava dias en ese estado,grite horrorisada ,por primera vez en mucho tiempo nadie vino a ver que me ocurria ,me acerque un poco mas al cadaver ,despedia un olor putrido y maliciento ,aun asi hay seguia todo intacto sus labios sus oidos ,sus..pupilas ,que en ese momento se vieron mas vivas que nunca,tome un papel que estaba en sus manos ,no pude evitar romper a llorar como una niña pequeña ,esa carta de confecion me destruyo en lo mas profundo de mi alma

"_mi principessa,la verdad siempre supe que te tenia preocupada ,es muy dificil no notar la diferencia de tus hermosos ojos de cuando me miras a mi a cuando vez a endo,quiza fui un tonto al aceptar hacerle ese favor a el pero lo echo echo esta amor mio,endo tambien te ama ,y me pidio que averiguara si tu sentias lo mismo ,al verte lo adivine de inmediato ,sin embargo nunca se lo dije ,me habia dado cuenta que yo tambien sentia algo por ti,poco a poco mis amigos fueron confesandome que tu tambien les gustabas mucho ,para ser sincero me dolio en el fondo de mi alma tener que compartir a mi principessa ,pero estaba dispuesto a hacer todo por ti ,note que te aburrias que ya no era lo mismo y mas que nada que nunca podrias quererme como a endo ,te lo vuelvo a decir del fondo de mi corazon hasta que la muerte nos separe y ni aun asi dejare de amarte princesa mia _

_Ti amo _

_Tuyo aqui y en el mas alla_

_Gianluca zanardi "_

Lo se un final muy emo en fin desde que vi a gianluca quise usarlo en un fic ,agradesco a puchikonoyume por colaborarme tanto ,pazi eres una gran amiga

Espero sus reviews el proximo capi va a ser el final de alice human sacrifice ,protagonisado por mis favoritos

Gracias por leer

Besos hono chan


	4. la sangre es mas espesa que el agua

Por fin les traigo el final de Alice human sacrifice, espero lo disfruten, esta ves es protagonizada por mi dúo favorito atsuya y Shiro

Pazita: cuando inazuma eleven me pertenezca enviare pingüinos imperiales y Atsuya aparecerá, ese día me pertenecerá *O*

_**Mientras, dos niños seguían el camino del bosque**_

-estoy seguro que nos perderemos atsuya-el joven fue alado forzudamente por su hermano hasta un sendero

-siempre tan negativo cállate y camina que si hay un sendero es por algo –Shiro no tuvo otra opción que callar, sabia lo agresivo que podía ponerse su hermano si no hacia lo que decía, detestaba que su hermano se atribuyera tantas ínfulas de auto suficiencia, y de todas maneras ¿para qué arrastrarlo a él a ese bosque?

-acaso vas a matarme –el mayor se detuvo en seco se viro hacia su hermano y le abofeteo

-no digas estupideces, si estás aquí es por qué te necesito aquí y esa respuesta debería bastarte

_Pude ver algo en sus ojos que me asusto, la misma mirada que en la avalancha, mezclada con algo de malicia, como si de por si atsuya no pareciera un demonio tiene que mirarme de esa forma en este lugar tan espeluznante_

_**Tomaron el té bajo el árbol de rosas **_

-si quieres podemos descansar aquí y comer algo-su hermano le dedico una mirada fría y llena de ¿odio? , no podría decir si era odio pero se podía notar su molestia

-déjame entenderlo, me arrastraste por 2 horas en un bosque solo para un picnic

-no seas idiota, hay algo más importante que hacer, pero deberíamos comer primero

-entiende esto atsuya si no me dices que vinimos a hacer vas a tener que seguir solo-el menor se volvió a verlo, aunque el fuese su hermano mayor a veces podía llegar a ser desesperantemente problemático y caprichoso, casi como un infante

-si te digo para que te arrastre a este lugar dejaras de hacer rabietas de diva

-tú solo habla de una vez –atsuya palideció, no solo su hermano (que a pesar de ser el mayor parecía ser varios años más joven) le estaba hablando en un tono sínico y desmoralizado impropio del Shiro fubuki que él conocía, sino que ni siquiera tenía la decencia de mirarlo –y bien

-vengo a ayudar a alguien –su miedo creció su hermano acababa de soltar una risa de incredulidad aterradora y completamente desconocida para el mundo

-a ayudar a alguien en medio del bosque ¿tu? , no hubiera sido más sencillo llamar a la policía

-ella me pidió que yo viniera personalmente

-y por qué me trajiste a mí , es mas por que había de creerte , estas bromas son justo tu estilo "hermanito"-dijo puntualizando en la última palabra

Desde cuando mi hermano que no podía ni siquiera negarse a alcanzarle algo a alguien que tenia ese algo frente a las narices , se estaba comportando tan agresivo , ni en la peor de mis pesadillas imagine verlo en ese estado de furia ,pero no quería quedarme solo en esto ,necesitaba de Shiro 

_**Con una invitación del castillo que era Un as de corazones.**_

El joven de cabellos rosáceos extendió una tarjeta a su hermano que seguía molesto y se desquitaba con la merienda que su hermano había traido, fubuki tomo la tarjeta con desprecio

-ayúdame-su murmullo estaba cargado de terror, no quizo leer el resto del mensaje –está escrito con sangre-comenzó a adoptar un comportamiento similar al que tomaba cuando sentía un alud

-eso no es todo, si notas esa es la letra de kino, y ella lleva casi un mes desaparecida

-con que por ella venimos, y por que mandar por ti y no por endo

-eso se lo deberías preguntar a ella cuando la veamos

El chico de orbes ambarinos siguió caminando, no demasiado rápido para que su hermano no le perdiera en ese lugar tan lúgubre, mientras el nombrado seguía sin caber en su asombro, en ese año habían desaparecido 3 de las managers y almenos 30 jugadores a nivel internacional, ¿Por qué debían un par de adolecentes encargarse de un asunto que debería atender la policía?

_El sigue tan tranquilo, no se da cuenta que una de sus amigas está pidiendo ayuda ,quizá en alguna clase de calabozo o sala de tortura, no podía ser otra cosa para que la carta llevara ,ese ayúdame escrito con su propia sangre ¿o quizá la de alguien más?_

Sacudió su cabeza enérgicamente tratando de liberarse de esos pensamientos y trato de alcanzar a su hermano

-por qué me trajiste

_**La cuarta Alicia eran los hermanos gemelos Llegaron por curiosidad al país de las maravillas**_

-para serte sincero siempre he tenido curiosidad por este lugar y esa carta es la excusa perfecta

-curiosidad –grito al punto de alertar a todos las alimañas que los rodeaban

_Su mirada ha vuelto a ser la de un psicópata, quiero correr escapar de el e irme para permanecer vivo, pero no puedo dejar solo a mi hermanito, se lo prometí ese día a mis padres y debo cumplir mis promesas _

-Si, curiosidad Shiro, es tan difícil entenderlo c-u-r-i-o-s-i-d-a-d

Pero que demonios acabo de decir ,¡curiosidad!, desde cuando yo me arriesgaría a que me mataran o mataran a mi hermano solo por estúpida curiosidad , no puedo pensar claro , hay algo en este lugar que no me deja concentrarme pero que 

-yo lo siento Shiro no quería decir…-sus ojos se habían vuelto a abrir con pánico solo pude atinar a ver detrás de mi, no puedo evitarlo, necesito gritar .

_**Atravesaron varias puertas Acababan de llegar hace poco.**_

Frente a los gemelos se extendía una jaula que contenía a la ilustre señorita Raimon abrasada a el cadáver de kazemaru, ella ni siquiera los noto seguía murmurando por lo bajo "te amo "con la vana esperanza de que el joven la escuchara, los gemelos salieron corriendo atemorizados no querían seguir viendo ese trágico panorama, poco después llegaron a una aldea, el recibimiento fue cordial e incluso les invitaron a presenciar un hermoso espectáculo, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a haruna cantar en el escenario , y aun mas grande al ver los enormes hilos que la sostenían y a su marionetista , haruna ya no tenía salvación ,debían apresurarse si querían encontrar a aki antes de que algo similar le ocurriera ,llegaron a un lugar muy similar a la secundaria y preguntaron por el dueño del lugar, el joven solo quiso decirles que ella los esperaba ,los dirigió a un palacio y se encontraron con su objetivo ,hay estaba por fin ,aki kino , por desgracia esa no era la única sorpresa, la pobre aki seguía aferrada al cadáver de Gianluca , en el borde de una locura ,si bien no por la falta de sueño que denotaban sus ojeras o de liquido y comida ( se había quedado sin que llorar )el putrefacto olor del cadáver (una mezcla de sangre seca ,cabello quemado y alimentos podridos) sin duda su amiga se había vuelto loca

-por fin llegaron

_**La hermano menor obstinado y el hermano mayor sabio, Fueron los más cercanos en llegar a Alicia...**_

-si aki vámonos, estar aquí no te hace ningún bien, te llevaremos a casa

- no me pienso ir sin Gianluca – se aferro mas al cadáver que sostenía sobre su cuerpo

- no quisiera decirte esto pero está muerto, vámonos en la escuela endo te espera- la joven soltó una risilla cínica y acaricio el cabello del cadáver

-a la persona que menos quiero ver es a endo, por su culpa hice sufrir tanto a Gianluca

-pero el te ama y seguro que estará feliz que vallas con él, o es que tu ya no –ella corto en seco

- te equivocas, yo aun lo amo, pero no quiero dejar a mi amigo solo después de todo lo que paso por mi –los jóvenes la miraron con compasión, la que alguna vez fue la hermosa aki kino ahora era una mujer demacrada raquítica y loca que abrazaba al cadáver de su viejo amigo

-estoy seguro que Gianluca quisiera que fueras feliz, ven, se nota que sufres

-está bien, pero nos iremos mañana cuando prepare todo y Gianluca vendrá con nosotros, deberían irse a dormir, nos espera un camino muy largo – otros dos jóvenes los llevaron a sus habitaciones ,pudieron vislumbrar por ultima vez ,antes que apagara las luces , a la bella dama sonriendo en el umbral de la puerta

_**Los dos nunca despertaron del sueño y aún vagan por el país de las maravillas.**_

-Buenas noches

El final queda abierto ustedes pueden pensar lo que quieran sobre que paso con ellos espero les haya gustado, la siguiente canción es cantarella protagonizada por fuusuke zuzuno y mi occ honoka, adiós y hasta siempre

Hono chan


	5. volver a verte

Después de una larga espera traigo el capitulo 5, volverte a ver

Cantarella es una canción de vocaliod

Honoka: inazuma eleven es propiedad de level 5, zuzuno no nos pertenece(los otros tampoco exceptuándome)

Katsura: agradecimiento especial a noyume por sus ideas

Todas: te queremos Pazita chan!

…_**.**_

_**Miro fijamente, detrás de ti**_

_**Te miro fijamente, detrás mio**_

Como no verte si siempre estás en el centro del salón, bailando pieza tras pieza con todo el que te lo pide, eres demasiado amable, aunque sientas ese aroma horripilante a embriaguez , tratas de sonreír , y digo tratas por que aun en este oscuro salón e incluso bajo el antifaz de mariposa que llevas ,noto que estas incomoda , por un leve momento cruzamos miradas ,bajas la cabeza , ya me has reconocido, el vals termina y viene otro caballero para invitarte a bailar , no puedo negar que te vez tan indefensa y frágil que ni yo podría negarme a brindarte una sonrisa, tu fino cabello castaño ,antes tan libre como una ventisca, se enreda en unos cuantos bucles ,mientras giras al son de "Elisabethen",vuelves a mirarme, pero en esta ocasión no haces nada por romper ese contacto, ahora estamos en nuestro propio mundo.

_**Dentro de nuestro propio mundo cerrado**_

_**Hacemos ver que hemos olvidado**_

Tal vez no sea lo correcto pero no puedo evitarlo, tu mirada felina es demasiado intrigante como para escapar de ella, por tu postura puedo decir que te aburres, es otro de esos gestos que nunca puedo olvidar de ti, tu boca sin emoción alguna y tus ojos prestando atención a cualquier otra cosa que no sea quien te habla, hacías tanto eso cuando éramos niños, te recargabas en cualquier cosa y fingías poner atención , sigues siendo el mismo, el mismo cabello albo y los mismos ojos de zafiro que te delatan con solo verlos , en esta ocasión pareces molesto , quizá por que ya notaste que se quién eres y no me he acercado, pero , tú no eres así, tú mismo me lo dijiste , que no te importaba lo que hiciera ,que al fin y al cabo era mi vida.

Mi compañero comienza a aferrarme más a él, vuelvo a verte suplicante, como rogando que me rescates, y para mi sorpresa vienes a hacerlo, tus pasos son rápidos, no sé si lo que quieres enredarme y hacerme caer, pero eso en este momento no me importa.

_**Sin embargo, ambos estamos fingiendo**_

_**Ya que podrían sentir nuestra intoxicación**_

Puedo sentir la mirada de tu antigua pareja sobre mí, odiándome, pero como si fuese extraño, no me interesa, quiero concentrarme en ti en este momento, en como tratas de seguirme el paso con esos instrumentos de tortura que llamas zapatos, y siendo franco estoy bailando rápido apropósito, con la única e "inocente "intención de hacerte tropezar, no por maldad, sino para hablar con tigo sin que tenga que ser algo obligado e incomodo, pero no va a ser sensillo,desde niños prácticamente podrías correr una maratón en esas cosas ,te ponías los tacones rosas de tu madre y jugábamos a las escondidas, y por alguna razón nunca pude alcanzarte ,pero es normal, una princesa jamás tropezaría ni con el más alto de los zapatos, así que mi plan no resulta tan favorable, pero cuando menos luces más feliz bailando a casi salir volando con migo ,que en un "armonioso" baile normal con cualquiera de esos pretendientes ,te acerco a mí ,puedo sentir que dejaste de respirar un momento .

_**El tiempo va pasando**_

_**Este corazón**_

_**Debe mantenerse oculto**_

Me abrazas fuertemente mientras bailamos, ya no estoy segura de nada, aparentemente es imposible que el corazón se salga del pecho, pero creo que el mio lo está intentando, trato de calmarme, puedo oír mi corazón como si estuviésemos en la galería de los susurros y la idea de que tu también puedas oírlo me da algo de vergüenza, jamás te he tenido tan cerca, tu sin embargo pareces, sonreír, casi nunca te vi hacerlo, tenía que estar pasando algo increíble para que sonrieras ,te acercas aun mas , mi respiración vuelve a deternerse,inclusive me apeno de decir que me he olvidado de mi nombre en ese momento, de no ser que tu lo dijiste

-honoka-tu voz sigue siendo igual de fría sin embargo puedo percibir algo de afecto en ella-dime algo –cortas seriamente no quiero volver a ese incomodo silencio y trato de bromear

-algo-sonries, aun recuerdas esa broma de nuestra niñez pero de inmediato vuelves a parecer serio, ¿Por qué no puedes permanecer así mas de 2 segundos?

-por qué no caes cuando bailas –esta vez la que ríe soy yo, sabía que querías verme fallar

-no voy a darte ese gusto zuzuno

_**Entonces, puedo acercarme**_

_**Soy un suspiro**_

_**Por que cuando estoy a tu alrededor,**_

_**Me siento lejos de mi mismo**_

-el gusto no es que caigas sino poder levantarte después- me acerco aun mas, la distancia entre nosotros ya no existe, puedo reconocer fácilmente la expresión de tu rostro, estas apenada, pero aun así no quieres que me aleje, si así fuera, estoy seguro que ya me habrías apartado bruscamente, nuestras espiraciones se mezclan, mi frio aliento hela tu tibia respiración, como tú misma dirías, huele a lluvia, mis pasos se vuelven lentos, quiero que este momento dure cuanto sea posible ,pero tú no deseas lo mismo, la canción termina y te escabulles sin perder tiempo, puedo ver que una de tus lagrimas va por el aire, ¿acaso he sido yo el que te ha hecho llorar?

_**En mi ordinario amor, mi corazón se libra**_

Como pude dejar que sucediera, me repetí a mi misma más de mil veces que nunca más iba a llorar por ello, pero no puedo evitarlo, esa imagen que marco mi vida siempre estará presente.

Estaba emocionada, ese día iba a declararme, tenía apenas 10 años, de eso hace 7 y aun así lo recuerdo muy bien, clara fue la que me convenció de decírtelo, valla ironía, ella misma me destrozo el alma, nunca olvidare cuando vi que la besaste, le dijiste que jamás la ibas a dejar sola, me sentí una estúpida, después de eso no volví a acercarme, el tiempo en el que jugaba con tigo lo usaba para leer y estudiar y después de un tiempo te deje en el olvido, y cuando por fin vuelvo a verte caigo tan fácil en el hechizo de tus ojos y me veo de un momento a otro atrapada entre tus brazos y al siguiente escapando de ti en el jardín ,de todas las cosas insufribles sobre conducta que he tenido que aprender , una de las básicas es a no correr en lugares así , y sin embargo lo hice y para colmo empuje a medio baile, jamás me sentí tan humillada como en este momento.

-no llores, no me gusta verte llorar –te acercas a secar mis lagrimas, mi única reacción es golpear tu mano para que no lo hagas.

-clara está en la fiesta ¿sabías? deberías ir con ella en vez de ocuparte de mí, no necesito que me cuides –no pareces recordar de que te hablo, o almenos eso me dicen tus ojos, ellos hablan más que tu según parece.

-y a mí que me importa clara, si te seguí hasta aquí es por qué quiero estar a tu lado –me abrazas de nuevo, sigo sin entender, como lo haces, ni siquiera necesitas sonreír o pedir perdón, sentir tus brazos a mi alrededor borra todas mis penas .

_**Y yo, preparo una trampa para ti**_

Te siento tan cerca a mí, todo de ti me llena, tu aroma, el sonido de tu respirar y del palpitar de tu corazón, pensé que después de tanto tiempo ese asunto había quedado olvidado, pero no es así.

-te quiero-pareces ignorar lo que te dije y lo tomas muy normalmente, me exaspera lo inocente que puedes ser a veces.

-yo también te quiero, ya deberías saberlo –no entendiste el sentido de mis palabras, y como ibas a entenderlo si un montón de gente te dice te quiero, pero nadie te quiere como yo, te presiono contra mi pecho y pongo tu oído en mi corazón.

-lo escuchas-"si"-esta latiendo solo para ti, y siempre va a ser así-tu pulso se vuelve a acelerar, puedo notar que estas nerviosa, te acorralo rápidamente, volvemos a formar ese aroma a lluvia.

_**Incluso aunque yo sea impaciente**_

_**Iré después de ti**_

_**No dejaré ningún rastro**_

No sé cómo puedo pasar de estar odiándote a estar tan cerca de besarnos como en ese maravilloso vals, quisiera poder besarte en este instante, pero si no es lo que tú quieres lo único que conseguiré será otra decepción ,seguiré esperando a que decidas que hacer.

_**Las cosas no son de este claro**_

_**Todas mis palabras parecen sinceras**_

_**Y empiezas a bajar la guardia**_

-te amo-comienzas a ceder, tus brazos dejan de empujarme para evitar que me acerque, por fin estoy decidido y junto nuestros labios en un beso, poco a poco el beso se profundiza, puedo divisar tu rostro sonrojado y con los ojos cerrados, como cuando te quedabas dormida mientras jugábamos a las escondidas.

_**Hay algo que deberías conocer**_

_**Sobre esta droga profunda**_

_**Que pensaste que la podrías beber**_

Por fin te has resuelto, quisiera poder decirte, que no está bien, que te alejes, pero no puedo, nisiquiera puedo engañarme a mí misma, a pesar de todas esas lecciones de urbanidad, y que esto esté prohibido aun así no permitiré que te separes de mi otra vez .

_**El tiempo se oxida**_

_**Las cadenas se deshacen Dos segundos**_

_**El eco hecho por ti**_

_**Tus intentos de querer resistir **_

-no está bien-me miras con tristeza –no está bien, esas malditas reglas no pueden estar en lo correcto-vuelvo a sonreir, has roto las reglas solo por mí, mi niña educada ha roto la regla primordial, ha besado a un siervo y ni siquiera parece arrepentirse de ello-_bésame sin razón porque quiere el corazón, bésame-_obedezco devotamente_, _nada puede acabar este momento, y no puedo permitir que nada lo intente.

No

Puedes resistir caes poco a poco en mis redes, hasta que vamos siendo uno en un beso.

-_** Déjame solamente decir lo que veo dentro de ti, Yo mismo.**_

…_**.**_

Acabe después de horas y una pesadilla en la que mi ex novio tomaba el lugar de zuzuno (guacala), les he traído en capítulo 5 de kokoro no uta, el próximo capítulo se basara en la canción na na na de my chemical romance, adivinen quienes serán los protagonistas, ku ku ku

Dejo un par de aclaraciones

-el vals que bailaron fue nada mas nada menos que cantarella

-lo de correr en tacones es una de las pocas partes basadas en mi (corro mejor que con tenis)

-no tengo nada en contra de clara de echo adoro la pareja que hace con neper

-el olor a lluvia es ese olor que se produce cuando la lluvia cae al suelo (huele supremamente bien)

-se supone que zuzuno y honoka son amigos de la infancia

-nunca se quitan las mascaras, es un baile de mascaras

-lo que está en cursiva es la letra de la canción bésame de Camila que quizá aparezca pronto

Bueno creo que eso es todo

A por cierto desde ahora pueden pedirme la canción que quieran o pueden pedirme un cap con su personaje favorito

Besos nos veremos en el próximo súper capitulo en el mismo súper fan fic (nehhh estoy exagerando)

Besos bye


	6. experimental

Les traigo el 6 capitulo de kokoro no uta llamado "experimental" me base en la canción na na na de my chemical romance ,es mi capitulo de san Valentín ,algo raro pero bueno (es mi cap mas largo )

Pazita:Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, si lo fuera pondría ya a Atsuya acosando a su hermano menor e. e

Agradecimiento de nuevo a puchiko noyume por ayudarme en el creative y a todos los que han leído el fic también a otogawa Francis por ser una lectora que ha venido desde el inicio de la historia sin más preámbulos

**Experimental**

Siempre tiene que estar tan serio y aburrido parece un militar o un anciano de la misma calaña del entrenador kudo, estoy más que seguro que si viviera un poco mas no sería tan amargado,! eso es ¡ no sé por qué mis maestros me odian tanto si yo un genio ,me dirijo al lugar donde se encuentra mi objetivo, típico en el ,está sentado leyendo un libro de estrategias ,no entiendo que le ve de interesante ,pero así es kido y no hay nada que se pueda hacer, amenos claro que dispongas de alguien como yo

-levantate, vamos a buscarte una vida –lo tome de la muñeca y lo jalonee hasta la salida no sin haberme ganado una buena cantidad de insultos y un par de puños, pero mi idea valía la pena

_**Drogas Dame drogas Dame drogas Yo no las necesito Pero las voy a vender que es lo que tienes Tome el efectivo.**_

Pasó uno: relajar al aguafiestas

Admito que no es tarea fácil, de no ser por que kido es como un niño de 4 años, un sorbo de licor lo pone idiota, me pregunto que pasara si…

-ahhhh-despues de ese pisotón no puede resistir a gritarme, aprovecho mi oportunidad y le engullo todo el vodka que puedo y un poco de hierba, debo admitir que se ve lindo tambaleándose como idiota, momento, digo, se ve tonto tambaleándose así, kido borracho y drogado es uno de esos espectáculos que normalmente pagas mucho dinero por ver.

-hip, fudo, hip, maldito, hip, que me hiciste, hip.

-dime, hay algo que siempre quisiste hacer

-si hip, romperte tu, hip, estúpida cara, hip –cuando me doy cuenta kido se ha tomado lo que me quedaba de licor y una buena dosis de droga ,no cabe duda ,he creado un monstruo, en menos de lo que endo se repone de una derrota el esta saltando por ahí y cantando "im alive " como una quinceañera a la que le acaban de pedir noviazgo- quiero que me escuches bien ,hip, tú me metiste en esto y tú me acompañas entendido cabeza de brocha .

-no tienes que decirlo, verte ebrio es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida –ok admito que no ha sido de mis mejores ideas, principalmente por qué de buenas a primeras el correctísimo yuuto kido me está arrastrando a un taxi del cual el conductor se acaba de bajar.-que haces estúpido

-cuando era más joven siempre quise conducir un taxi

_**Yo y todos mantendremos las  
Ocho piernas a la pared  
pisa el acelerador, y mátalos a todos  
aun que nos arrastremos nos arrastremos, nos arrastremos!  
¿Quieres ser mi detonador!**_

-maldita seaque no tienes sentido común, ¡nos vamos a matar!-creo que de todas mis ideas la más brillante no es tan brillante, esta completamente loco, pisa el acelerador como si estuviese pateando una pelota de soccer.

-ahora que recuerdo ¡a mi hermana le encantan los helados de la cafetería que esta por aquí cerca!-giro el auto violentamente a la derecha

-estás loco, no puedes hacer eso, primero te robas un taxi y luego quieres cometer un suicidio homicida –por fin llegamos a la heladería

No, por que, por que, por que, si antes quería matarme, ahora sí que no salgo vivo de esta

_**Amor Dame amor  
Dame amor no lo necesito  
Pero yo tomo lo que quiero de tu corazón  
Y lo pongo en una bolsa y En una caja que  
Marque con una 'x' en el suelo  
Dame más  
Cállate y canta conmigo!**_

Frente a la heladería estaban nada más y nada menos que nuestro apreciado portero ,kojiro genda .coqueteándole a su hermana ,maldición si antes solo quería asesinarme por que si a genda le quedan escasos segundos de vida

-¡GENDA!-Mis sospechas son ciertas, se bajo del auto como si fuera un asesino con experiencia y se abalanza sobre el pobre goenji que a duras penas puede mover las piernas del susto y que puedo hacer yo ,poner el freno de emergencia y prepararme para el espectáculo

-k-kido, espera no es lo que crees te lo juro –el pobre se veía como alma que lleva el demonio se puso tan pálido que el cabello de fubuki le tendría celos

-s-si hermano n-nos acabamos de chocar

-me creen estúpido ¡genda! Ven aquí ahora –kido lo atrapo y le dio un abrazo ,momento, seguro que no fui yo el que fume casi medio kilo de hierba-escúchame bien genda espero a haruna en la casa,hip, antes o después de las 3 am como prefieras ,hip, si no puedes ,hip,por favor que se quede con tigo en tu casa ok ,hip, te quiero cuñadito,hip-definitivamente el mundo sería un lugar más feliz con kido ebrio todos los días –y tu fudo ajústate el cinturón ,nos vamos al centro comercial ,hip,-kido se subió a toda velocidad acelero a lo que pudo y coloco la radio a todo volumen- _and i love what to do cuz you know that you 're toxic_ ¡canta con migo akio kun ¡

-el que esta drogado eres tú no yo, no voy a cantar como colegiala solo por que se te da la gana

-seguro que ese era mi hermano y que el helado que me invitaste no era de marihuana

-de seguro que no es por el helado, en fin, hay que aprovechar el permiso de tu hermano-definitivamente va a ser una tarde divertida, aunque no sea mi kido de siempre bien podemos divertirnos.__

_**Desde los guardias del centro comercial  
hasta todos los enemigos  
Estaremos en tu propiedad  
De pie y en formación de V (victoria) **_

Cuando llegamos kido estaciono el taxi como pudo (de medio lado en 2 espacios vacios) y me jaloneo por todo el edificio, tumbo almenos 3 maniquís de un hot topic eso sin mencionar que hiso tropezar a medio almacén incluido el personal de seguridad le grito a todo el almacén desde el 3 piso "soy el rey del mundo " para luego tener que escapar de la turba más grande que he visto en mi vida y para ser sincero escapar metiéndonos en el baño de mujeres tampoco fue una de las mejores partes .__

_**Haremos explotar una arteria  
comete tu cirugía plástica  
y guárdate las disculpas  
solo danos mas detonaciones **_

-ahora que hacemos –seguía riéndose como chiflado, por primera vez en mi vida, estoy rezando como una anciana, que no acelere mas, que no se le ocurra otra estupidez ,me dejo crecer derechito el cabello y no me vuelvo a hacer mohicano te lo ruego sálvame de esta-ya se!

-por favor por mi madre por mi abuela por quien sea, quien sea

-si no estoy mal ¿hoy es 14 de febrero, no?-asentí nervioso ,las ideas de kido en este estado no son precisamente seguras ,debería venir con una placa que diga ,manéjese con extrema precaución y aléjelo de licores y drogas fuertes –los fubuki deben andar en su cita por ahí

-quizá no sea el indicado para decir esto, pero ya dejaste a tu hermana con genda hasta horas indefinidas, te mataría dejarlos a ellos en paz -acaso fui yo la voz de la razón, maldita sea en qué momento se volvió loco el mundo

-si no los molestamos a ellos deberíamos ir al hospital, quien quita que el padre de matsuno te de una cirugía plástica gratis

-comete tu cirugía plástica mejor molestemos a los nevaditos

-Que lastima me hacia ilusión verte con implantes -para mi pésima suerte (y aun peor de atsuya) esos dos no habían parado de contar con sus planes de fin de semana y ya sabíamos dónde ubicarlos, atsuya y Pazita fueron nuestras primeras víctimas, para nuestra suerte habían entrado a la casa de los espantos, y cuál es la brillante idea de mi cómplice sino armar un escándalo-tu sígueme la corriente! Auxilio ese chico tiene un revolver ¡

-es verdad corran, estoy seguro que no dudara en disparar –todas las parejas corrieron despavoridas, incluso lanzamos algunas piedras y gritamos bang, al punto que más de uno se puso a protagonizar una cursi escena de muerte, incluido el pelo de algodón dulce

-Pazita te quiero decir que si no sobrevivo-"si atsu-kun"-no dejes que shiro se quede con mi bufanda –Pazita le dejo caer la cabeza al piso y o sorpresa, sonó como cuando dejas caer un coco vacio"atsuya baka!"-espera paz, no era mi intención, paz –y luego le siguió el asesino de osos, o más bien de ositos de peluche, por que después de lo que hicimos descabezo un peluche con una sola mano,( y solo diré que fue una ventaja que él y honoka le tuvieran pánico a los ratones), los detalles es otra de esas cosas que planeo llevarme a la tumba, pero poco después kido comenzó a sentir la etapa de la depresión.

-soy tan patético, hip-no puedo creer que esto va a salir de mi boca, pero ya no hay vuelta de hoja

-después de todas esas locuras, ya no eres tan patético

-¡QUE DEMONIOS DIJISTE! ah ya se esto es un programa de cámara escondida verdad

-óyeme bien, no tengo cabeza para tus cambios de humor, maldito tu síndrome pre menstrual

_**Nunca te hable sobre aquel hombre triste  
Cállate y déjame ver las manos arriba  
¿Recuerdas cuando te pusiste muy loco ?  
yo pensaba que eras Batman  
Y te golpe en la fiesta con una lata de gasolina**_

-alguna vez te dije por que soy tan sobreprotector con mi hermana –bendita sea mi bocota ahora viene la desgarradora historia retrospectiva de su vida de niño consentido –perdí a mis padres cuando era muy niño, ella me recuerda mucho a mi mama ,y tú me recuerdas a mi padre-pero si su padre es un anciano amargado

-que me quieres decir con eso pedazo de imbécil

-mi padre no es el señor que tú conoces, me decían que él era como tú, impulsivo loco y todas esas cosas y sin embargo era alguien en quien confiar y a decir verdad también te pareces algo a él-yo esperaba cualquier otra cosa, que estuviera enamorado de su hermana o algo así ,pero no eso

-kido, yo te entiendo cuando era niño mi madre murió y mi padre, el no era precisamente el mejor padre del mundo-lo abraze, debo ser la primera persona a quien se lo cuenta, pobre kido se ve tan indefenso, tan, lindo

-y bien-"y bien"-que esperas-"de que "-_**Bésame animal!**_

-QUE DIJISTE! Devuélveme a Kido dios santo! –"no seas estúpido, lo que te digo es real "se quito los gogles sin aviso y mientras me quedo sorprendido viéndole los ojos el descarado "nuevo" kido ya me ha besado, odio admitirlo, realmente lo odio, pero, creo que me cambie de acera.

-eso fue mejor que la vez que te pintamos el signo de Batman en el mohicano, noviesito-mi loco "novio "siguió corriendo como enajenado-no te quedes ahí si quieres volver a ver la luz del día, corre! –volteo a ver a la esquina donde, el taxista, los guardias, haruna, el padre de kido, el entrenador, atsuya,shiro,paz,honoka y almenos media fuerza policiaca vienen destinados a ahorcarme ._**  
Correrás a los de la **__**Compañia los joderas igual que a Kennedy **__**  
**__**pero creo que preferirás **__**  
**__**Quema la información Aquí mismo**__**  
**__**Ahora mismo **__**  
**__**Todo el camino hacia la ciudad de la batería**__**  
**__**los niños pequeños**__**  
**__**Correrán abriendo sus sucias palmas **__**  
**__**Como puñales diminutos hacia el cielo**__**  
**__**Y todas las salas de juvee**__**  
**__**y las ratas ritalin**__**  
**__**serán como ángeles hechos de neón **_

Debo admitir que es una forma muy curiosa de pasar san valentin, embriagar al amargado del equipo, robar un taxi ,ir de pasajero a una heladería donde el portero estrella del instituto imperial está en una cita con mi cuñada, alborotar un centro comercial ,molestar a un montón de parejas en un parque (incluido fingir un tiroteo) ,convertirme en confidente de mi peor "enemigo", terminar con el susodicho como mi pareja y ahora ser perseguido por media cuidad inazuma incluidos mi suegro mi cuñada entre otras personas ,que me van a matar apenas me descuide ,adiós vida ,ya hice todo lo que tenía que hacer

_**Hasta la maldita basura gritará **__**  
**__**"¿Qué nos va a salvar?"**_

**-**por eso señoras y señores del jurado, hise lo que hice, se que no es la mejor de las excusas, pero, estoy seguro que fue lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho

-culpable!-de una vez me llevaron a mi castigo, no estoy seguro de que sea, pero será malo, atsuya es bueno cuando se habla de torturas y shiro aun conserva esa especie de alter ego de su hermano que no me inspira mucha confianza que digamos

_**-**__"¡Melt!, Me derrito solo pensando en ti!"____–_almenos cuando terminen de golpearme volveré con kido y seremos felices para siempre, o almenos hasta que tenga otra brillante idea.

Oook ese fue mi capitulo de san Valentín, quería intentar algo diferente, sinceramente me reí mucho haciéndolo como la comedia es de esos géneros que casi nunca intento este capítulo me pone nerviosa, entre otras cosas por que los anteriores fueron dramáticos, banana gogles me inspiro mucho con juvenile y siempre quise poner esta pareja en algún capitulo y esta canción me pareció adecuada

Por cierto,notese que edite ,de goenji a genda , se preguntaran por que , simple y sencillamente por que

GRACIAS A KOZUE AHORA AMO EL HARUNA X GENDA!

Besos_ adue_

Hono chan


	7. mi dulce y adorable tortura

_Con orgullo les presento el 7mo capitulo "mi dulce y adorable tortura "protagonizado por fuyuka ono (la odioooo) en fin, este capítulo salió muy rápido y a mi parecer quedo kawaiii, he decidido volver al género de terror con la canción rotten girl grotesque romance de vocaliod, espero lo disfruten_

_Disclaimer:___

Pazita:"Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece pero el día que sea mio obligaría a Kazemaru andar con faldita en clases todo el día"

_**Chica Podrida, romance grotesco (acechadora)**_

Alguna vez has sentido "esta persona nació para mí y solo para mí ", eso es lo que siento cuando te veo satoru, después de todo hemos sido amigos desde primaria y por lo que he podido comprobar, aun después de muchos años no me olvidaste, debo expresar que yo tampoco, estoy consumida hasta los huesos por ti, tus fotos adornan todo mi cuarto, debo admitir que puedo llegar a ser realmente una acosadora cuando se trata de ti ,después de todo no creo que una persona normal sepa desde tu color favorito hasta tu estatura peso entre otros datos que me ha tomado trabajo conseguir ,le he robado a mi padre algunas fotografías tuyas ,otras simplemente las he tomado yo misma ,a veces una parte de mi me dice que esto es totalmente grotesco ,_¿y que mas da ? _tu y yo podemos tener nuestro romance grotesco _,¿no es así ?_

_**¿He nacido para enamorarme de ti?**_

_**A través de esta fina pared murmullo en soledad, ámame**_

A veces siento que solo existo para hacerte feliz, solo estoy en este mundo para amarte_, ¿esta eso mal?_, si estuviera mal estoy segura que me hubiera dado cuenta _¿o no? _, los cuatro muros de mi cuarto encierran ese pequeño mundo _nuestro y solo nuestro, _en el que tu eres mi príncipe, mi único y adorado sueño, en mi retorcida mente podrida, tu siempre lo dices ,que tras la pared que separa nuestras casas ,aun a través de ella puedo oír el latido de tu corazón que es _solo mio._

_**Me mantengo recolectando toda información relacionada con tu vida amorosa **_

_**Desde mi habitación cerrada**_

Hoy corriste 100 vueltas a la cancha por llegar tarde a entrenar, también gritaste" anímense" unas 7 y comiste 1 plato mas de arroz al desayuno, ah! lo olvidaba ,me llamaste fuyupe 2 veces más de lo normal ,me pone tan feliz que estés tan animado , después de todo que sería de ti como una persona triste , por que ese eres tú , 1 .70 mts de estatura descalzo ,mi único e irrepetible cariño ,mi príncipe y por qué no , mi _amor grotesco_ ,

que te parecería la idea de ir a tu casa a hacerlo formal _,un beso y una flor_ y poder decir con orgullo que eres mi novio ,pero no como estoy ahora ,después de todo ,como podrías darme el si tal y como estoy de horrible ,ni mis mejores vestidos son dignos de la ocasión pero qué más da ,si tú me amas unas deportivas serian las zapatillas de cristal .

_**Desearía poder tocar tu rostro, acariciar tu cara, mi amor**_

Es cuestión de unos minutos, siempre y cuando mi atroz cabello se quede quieto para arreglarlo, mí vestido nuevo unos tacones negros de mi madrastra y un broche de flores y al fin estoy presentable para formalizar este romance, son solo 50 cm desde que salgo de mi casa para la entrada de la tuya ,50 cm que parecen más largos que nunca, pero cuando bese tus labios y acaricie tu rostro valdrá la pena, ¿_cómo podrías negarte?_

_**Oh mi...Oh mi. ¿Tú tienes una invitada?**_

Toco a tu puerta, que suertuda soy, tú mismo me has recibido, y vestido con un hermoso traje negro, quisiera lanzarme a tus brazos justo ahora para que me beses, pero, cual es la prisa, primero tengo que oírte decirlo, si lo dices es más que seguro que derretirás a tu más ferviente fanática.

-hola fuyupe, es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí a esta hora, no sabía que tu también ibas a ir a la fiesta –no entiendo de lo que me hables pero asiento, en este estado de emoción podría soltar cualquier chirrido de emoción -ya tienes pareja –esta vez muevo mi cabeza hacia los lados, es cuestión de un segundo, de seguro estas igual de nervioso que yo

-satoru, ya deberíamos irnos

-¿tienes una invitada? –asientes sin borrar tu sonrisa, que acaso no sabes que no me gusta compartirte

-ven amor, ya llego el taxi –acabas de llamarla amor, frente a mi has tenido semejante descaro para la chica que toda su vida ha estado obsesionada con la idea de hacerte feliz.

_**¡Qué hermosa chica es ella!**_

Esa ladrona sale del pasillo, jamás espere verla a ella, kino es sin duda una chica muy hermosa, mucho más que el monstruoso ser que se desvive por ti, ¿qué clase de oportunidad tengo contra ella?, que otra opción tengo más que ser diplomática y saludar a esa estúpida.

-buenas noches aki, no sabía que eras novia de satoru, ¡te vez tan bonita!-su cabello siempre ha sido perfecto aun con solo un broche y peinado de esa forma deja a mis greñas en completo ridículo, además que el vestido que llevas hace ver al mio como algo que saque de la basura, y para colmo tienes que hablarme con tanta cortesía y calma como si no me hubieras robado a mi satoru, que suertuda eres, pudiendo tener a todo muchacho que quieras, te tenias que fijar en uno que es mio y ser correspondida.

_**Dime cuanto la amas**_

_**Yo la matare y después la empaquetare**_

Me voy von ustedes en el taxi solo para saber a que me enfrento, el pronóstico no es precisamente de lo más alentador, le dices todas esas cosas que siempre he querido que me digas y aun mas, esa pobre ilusa siempre va colgada de tu brazo como el simio que es ,toda la fiesta se paso asesinándola en mi mente ,las más crueles torturas se pasan por mi cabeza como si fuese lo más normal del mundo pensar en la que fue una de mis amigas amarrada a esa trampa conocida como _la planta carnívora_ , me hace tanta ilusión hacerla pedazos y empacarla en un osario para que nunca olvides que no voy a compartirte _con absolutamente nadie_

_**Quemare fotos de aquella chica**_

Ahora no son solo tus fotos lo que colecciono ,tengo un pedazo de mi pared solo para kino ,nada más gratificante que clavarle un dardo en el centro de su rostro cortar y quemar una tras otra de sus fotografías y tirar las cenizas al retrete ,con la idea de hacerle eso mismo a ella en algún momento

_**Me pregunto qué es lo que ella estará haciendo en este momento**_

Asomarme a la ventana significa verte abrazándola y besándola pero qué más da si eres feliz, el día de hoy ella ha traído a su estúpida mascota, un gato pequeño llamado su–nyan y ni corta ni perezosa te lo ha encargado, tu lo alzas y juegas con él, después de todo siempre te han gustado los gatos, por que no cuidar el de tu noviecita un par de días.

_**Puedes hacer todo lo que quieras conmigo**_

_**Por que te amo demasiado, ¿lo puedes notar?**_

No me importa tener que soportar los maullidos de ese gato, puedes torturarme como gustes y de todas maneras voy a seguir adorándote, soy una masoquista ,podría soportar incluso que me mates ,siempre y cuando me dejes seguir amándote ,te amo demasiado y espero que ya lo hayas notado .

_**Quiero guardarte en paquetes y quiero poseer una colección completa de ti**_

Todas mis fotos ya no son suficiente, tengo también un par de cabellos que quedaron en tu almohada durante el campamento, pero no basta, quiero poseer todo de ti, el aroma de tu piel, el brillo de tus ojos, el ánimo de tu sonrisa, todo de ti tiene que ser mio, una colección completa de todo lo que eres, una perfecta galería llena solo de ti.

_**¿Por qué estas llorando?**_

_**¿Cuál es el problema? Oh... ¿Es esto?**_

_**Cariñosamente sostengo una caja de cartulina en la que te pondré cuando estés muerto.**_

Es tan problemático amarte cuando solo quieres pensar en esa torpe, pero ya te lo dije, puedes seguir torturándome cuanto gustes, después de todo yo ya he tomado una pequeña parte de esa ilusa, solo para hacerle entender que no te compartiré por mucho tiempo ,su gato es realmente lindo ,mullido y de un lindo color crema ,es una lástima que su suave pelaje este lleno de sangre ,fue su culpa por no quedarse quieto cuando le corte la cabeza ,estúpido animal con su estúpida dueña ,abres la puerta adviertes mi lindo regalo ,la cabeza de su-nyan con un pequeño moño rojo ,comienzas a llorar de temor ,tu latosa pareja va a ver qué sucede ,su reacción vale todo el oro del rey midas ,sus lindos ojos cafés abiertos y llenos de lagrimas ,y los tuyos ,confundidos ,salgo de mi casa sosteniendo un gran paquete ,pareces mirarme superficialmente y también parece que has adivinado que es en esta linda cajita de cartulina ,es donde pienso poner toda mi colección de ti ,y solo Salí para tener también la que debería ser ,aunque la pieza más triste de la colección, el invaluable recuerdo de que tu cara es hermosa aun cuando sufres ,¿y sabes? , ese pensamiento me encanta, verte no solo como mi efusivo príncipe, también como un triste mortal

_**Pondré un regalo detrás de la puerta**_

_**Una cabeza de gatito cada día para ti, que te encantan los gatos**_

No ha sido suficiente, quiero seguir regalándote, o más bien regalándome, un vistazo de tus ojos asustados y tristes, una cabeza de gato negro el lunes y para el martes una de angora y quizá el miércoles te de una de uno a rayas, todos los días tu expresión es diferente pero no por eso menos enviciante, un día es temor, otro inseguridad _piensas acaso que te estoy amenazando,_ al siguiente puede ser ira y después algo de indignación, pero siempre con tristeza mezclada ,y por mala suerte ella siempre está ahí tratando de cambiarte el semblante ,¿_que no puede dejarme ser feliz ?,_y tú sigues sonriendo cada vez que te abraza_ ,¿acaso no eres consciente que yo te puedo hacer mil veces más feliz si me lo permites?_

_**Quemo fotos de aquella chica**_

Las llamas que consumen su imagen son de las cosas más hermosas que he visto, claro superadas solo por ti satoru, sus ojos cafés siendo quemados, lucen como los de una calavera y eso sin duda es lo más apremiante de todo, mi madrastra se ha preocupado por mi salud, dice que no es bueno que dure tanto encerrada, no puede entender que es lo que vivo, no puede entender todo el mundo que vive dentro de _nosotros ,_en estos momentos es casi como si ella nunca se hubiera interpuesto ,puedo imaginar entonces ,que tú me pides ser tu novia y me llevas con tigo a esa fiesta en la que no podemos separarnos el uno del otro ,creo que estoy volviendo a ser una acosadora pero _,¿Qué más da ?_ si ya te he dado varias cabezas de lindos gatitos y guardado cada una de tus emociones en esta cajita naranja que casi esta a reventar ,pensándolo bien ,soy totalmente espantosa ,y sabes algo ,no me importa ,es por ti que estoy así y tu nunca podrías hacer algo mal ,eres tan perfecto ,_no hay maldad en ti ,no hay pecado en ti ,y muy por el contrario ,no hay sentido en mi _

_**Me pregunto si alguna vez ella existió**_

Como se si la realidad es real, si aki existe, si es tu novia, si tu existes, ¿pero que pienso?, debes existir, almenos para mi existes y siempre existirás, llámame loca, llámame anormal, y quizá lo sea, quizá sea una loca anormal una enamorada loca anormal que en lugar de rosas y tarjetas manda cabezas de gato y fotos a medio quemar.

_**Te amo, este cliché no me satisface**_

_**Pero me hace querer vomitar**_

_**Yo te amare eternamente.**_

Después de una confrontación te lo he dicho, tu reacción no es la que esperaba, me repites insistente que tienes novia y que la amas, también me dices que lo lamentas, que desafortunado cliché, un príncipe siempre se casa con una princesa y termina matando o exiliando a la bruja, y eso es justo lo que paso, siento nauseas , odio los cuentos de hadas ,por que no podemos ser diferentes ,por que no puede un príncipe casarse con la bruja y destruir a la princesa ,te diré por que ,por que este mundo ,solo está pensado para la felicidad de ciertas personas.

Bueno eso ha sido todo, al principio me sentí algo mal por hacerla tan loca pero todo sea por la literatura, pronto seguiré

Besos

Hono chan


	8. todo el mundo cabe en el telefono

Ok,capitulo ocho ,todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono,con tsunami y ,pss es mas que obvio no!,inspirado en la canción kilómetros de sin bandera

Enjoy! ,porfa,tomatazos,al final y con tomates no tan podridos

Suspiro con molestia por novena vez en los 10 minutos que llevaba en ese avión*, y según parecía los otros pasajeros no estaban tomándoselo muy bien, desde cuando los chicos cool se la pasaban suspirando como si fueran a morir al día siguiente ,lo que ignoraban todos esos pasajeros ,es que ,junto con varios amigos y muchos recuerdos ,había dejado a la chica que más había querido en la cuidad inazuma ,se sentía de lo peor, pudo haberse quedado, que tanto seria hacer un par de trámites ,después de todo ,sus padres no eran un par de psicorigidos** que no lo dejarían mudarse solo ,antes de que emitiera el decimo suspiro ,su celular sonó estrepitosamente con la canción "superbad***",no se sentía con ánimos para contestar ,pero no tenía que ser grosero ,de todas maneras, la pobre persona que estuviera llamándolo ,no tendría la culpa

_**A varios cientos de kilómetros, Puede tu voz darme calor igual que un sol**_

-hola….-el surfista sintió el alma volver al cuerpo ,casi deja caer el teléfono, y haciendo un movimiento mas o menos circense ,logro atraparlo antes de que callera al suelo –tsunami, estas ahí…

-etto, yo ,si ,hola-trato de calmarse ,después de ser el centro de atención por su constante mal humor ,ahora estaba protagonizando una escena de esas telenovelas que tanto odiaba, las señoras se reían un poco de el , y las niñas lo miraban con curiosidad

_**Y siento como un cambio armónico**_

_**Va componiendo una canción en mi interior.**_

-p-por qué llamas –dijo tratando de controlar su voz, por que si bien, su corazón estaba latiendo desbocado al punto de que lo escucharían en new york ,el no iba a dejar que ella lo supiera ,eso solo lo haría más difícil para ambos

-necesitaba oírte…tiene algo de malo-negó sucesivamente con la cabeza, después, recordó que estaba hablándole a almenos 12 kilómetros de distancia COMO PODRÍA VERLO!

-etto….n-no ,me alegra que me llamaras-se oyó una risa al otro lado de la línea-que es tan gracioso

-te apuesto lo que quieras a que negaste con la cabeza y por eso demoraste tanto en contestar

-eres bruja seguro- el surfista alejo el teléfono de su oído un momento, sabía que había iniciado un bombardeo de gritos por parte de la chica, pero, era demasiado tarde, después de un rato, volvió a ponerse el teléfono en la oreja esperando que se hubiera calmado

-y yo me tomo el problema de conseguir casi una fortuna en crédito para mi teléfono y tu me dices bruja!

_**Seque seguir no suena lógico Pero no olvido tu perfume mágico**_

-c-calmate, quieres? - a varios kilómetros la chica inflo los mofletes en acto de reflejo y luego soltó una pequeña carcajada, sus berrinches a larga distancia no eran lo mismo –te apuesto, lo que quieras a que ya ibas a intentar golpearme

-hacer berrinche no es lo mismo con tigo lejos…-tsunami suspiro pesadamente, nada seria lo mismo estando tan lejos, debería decir adiós y colgar para evitarse mas daños a su ya muy achicharrado cerebro, pero,quizá era por masoquismo ,o deverdad la quería tanto como para soportar esas constantes puñaladas al pecho con tal de no hacerla sufrir ,no podría olvidarle así de fácil

_**Y en éste encuentro telefónico, e recordado que estoy loco por ti**_

Se sonrió para si mismo ,estaba loco ,eso era definitivo ,y no era precisamente por querer surfear a toda hora ,era por no querer dejar de hablar por móvil con ella ,al principio todo era una charla normal ,luego las cosas comenzaron a ponerse extrañas ,habían pasado de hablar de cómo estaba todo por esos lugares , a como endo y aki ya eran novios , o como kabeyama ahora era acosado por una pequeña , algo es definitivo ,y el dicho es totalmente cierto ._** Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono,**_ desde una pareja reciente (que la verdad todos veían venir), hasta un grandulón siendo constantemente asediado por una chica(que según le contaba ,no era fea y tampoco demasiado intimidante).

_**Que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor,**_

Poco después de eso, por accidente tocaron el tema, que sería de ellos desde ahora, el surfista se tenso, no había pensado en eso, ahora, estaban a varios cientos de kilómetros ,a decir verdad ,ya casi llegaba a Okinawa ,y eso no era nada alentador, tomo aire lo más profundo que pudo

-quizá…deberíamos terminar-soltó todo el aire de una vez y se puso totalmente pálido, eso era lo que menos quería oír, y más aun acompañado de pequeños sollozos al otro lado de la línea

-no, espérame unos días, me puedo cambiar de escuela a cuidad inazuma-menciono casi sin pensar, se oyó un murmullo dolido

-n-no se podrá, no te pediría que abandonaras el mar….supongo, que nos veremos de nuevo pronto

-así no nos veamos, seguirás ocupando casi todo mi corazón…ya voy llegando –miro su reloj atentamente-LLEVAMOS CASI 2 HORAS HABLANDO que banco te robaste para conseguir tanto tiempo-todo el avión giro a verlo, pero para entonces el ya había salido volado del bus para evitarse la vergüenza ( se preguntan cómo ,apenas las azafatas abrieron las puertas ,el salió volando volando)

-Natsumi me dejo usar su teléfono y le quedaba bastante –juraría que si hubiera un espejo frente a el podría ver una enorme gota saliendo de su nuca .

-desde cuando Natsumi regala crédito suficiente para llamar por 3 horas a casi mil kilómetros.

-sobre eso…-tsunami sonrió

-la asaltaste amenazaste chantajeaste o algo por el estilo

-Mmmm****, no, pero no es importante ,que hora es allí

-7:30….ESPERA, seguimos estando en Japón, dudo que la hora cambie en algo

-seguro-tsunami volvió a carcajearse sin importarle ser el centro de atención de toda la gente –hasta aquí te escucho!

-por que estamos hablando por celular, aunque a decir verdad

_**Que todo es perfecto cuando te siento **_

_**Tan cerca aunque estés tan lejos.**_

-siento como estuvieras a mi lado…

-siempre lo estaré, y de hecho lo estoy ahora mismo

-ya lo se, por que el amor es una fuerza que rompe barreras de tiempo y espacio y ….*****

-no triple baka, literalmente, estoy a tu lado –tsunami sin siquiera pensarlo siguió emitiendo sus poéticas afirmaciones-tsunami…ya se, que te quedo, algo ,de strada,pero ,quieres callarte un milisegundo y mirar al lado tuyo ¡-el surfista volviendo a la realidad se volteo para ver una multitud de gente-al otro lado….-dio un cuarto de vuelta, esta vez quedo mirando a otra multitud-tsuna,un poco más a a derecha…-el chico volteo a la "derecha"-la otra derecha ….-siguió la instrucción y hay vio a su novia ,sonriendo entre la multitud de gente de la terminal ,y ni tonto ni perezoso el surfista se dirigió a ella la estrecho con toda su fuerza y la beso ardorosa pero también tiernamente –te extrañe sirenita*****….-pensó un poco a casi quemarse el cráneo-p-pero ,tu ,deberías estar en…-la chica lo acallo con un cálido beso

-lo dices como si fuera muy difícil tomar un avión a Okinawa….

-me alegra que lo hicieras-y dicho esto, vivieron felices y comieron perdices en su palacio de azúcar…esperen, QUE TONTERÍAS DIGO, unos días después, y después de pedir muchos favores y permisos ,tsunami se mudo a cuidad inazuma y fueron felices(ahora si ,pero cero cursilerías )

Ok,al fin he finalisado!,la verdad, no encontraba como hacer esto ,pero ya lo hice ,y soy feliz por ello

*ok,se que normalmente no se puede encender un celular en un avión PURAS MENTIRAS! ,a menos que la duración del viaje sea mayor a 5 horas o pasen por las bermudas ,no pasa nada

**la palabra psicorigido ,invcencion de mi querida amigi laura ,significa,alguien que es muy estricto en un limite psicótico ,vale

***tenia muy pegada esa canción y quería usarla en algo!

****tomese como sonido de pensamientos dudas o pronunciese como se escribe es lo mismo que un ummm o un ammm

*******eso pasa cuando vez la novela "chepe fortuna " hasta el fianl ,el apodo ,me pareció adecuado ,punto!

Agradesco a la loca pau chan espitia que debe estar de vacaciones en shuyalandia ahora mismo

A pazita fumihiko ,sus locuras me inspiraron

A hiroto kiyama ,este loco ayuda a que se me prenda el foco! (para lso malpensados,imaginen un bombillo encendiéndose en mji cabeza)

Ok…agradesco a sin bandera ´por inspirarme con la canción

A mis amigas de la escuela que me dieron ideas involuntariamente

Y esto ya parece entrega de premios asi que aquí cortare!

Bye ,hasta el próximo capitulo!

El proverbio de la autora:** pasare** una circular roja con tu nombre a interpol para que tengas prohibido acercarte a shuyalandia de nuevo  
a quedado claro!

Cada review que dejas ayuda a que un lindo kaze neko encuentre el camino a shuyalandia ,AYUDA A LOS KAZE NEKOS!


	9. no puedo confiar en ti

Capitulo noveno, no puedo creer en ti ,narrado por kido yuuto ,pensando en fudo akio ,basado en los hechos de experimental y la canción rip= release de luka megurine

Tomatazos al final

_**Fluyen mares de dolor Recorren mi interior Y un silencio fatal Todo ha bloqueado**_

No puedo creerlo ,después de todo lo que pasamos juntos apenas anoche ,me has dejado en esta cama ,solo ,con este increíble dolor ,no solo de mi cuerpo sino de mi alma y mi orgullo ,pero, el tonto he sido yo ,como podría esperar algo más de alguien como tú ,solo te importas tu mismo , y si no me dejaste solo en medio de la cuidad borracho y totalmente fuera de mis cabales ,fue ,considero yo ,casi un milagro….,o quizá ,la única pequeña y mínima porción de compasión en toda tu ennegrecida alma …

_**Yo, te fui incondicional Y así me pagas hoy Sabía que metías**_

Después, de que te conté, mis secretos, miedos, debilidades, me llevaste al cielo en un instante y cuando desperté, el infierno me envolvía de manera asfixiante, me entregue a ti en cuerpo y alma, me pagaste, dándome un respiro de tu aroma, una eternidad extrañándolo ,y seguir el resto de mi vida odiándome por dejar que llegaras a mi.

-_te quiero_- sabía que no debía creerlo cuando te oí decirlo ,por que alguien como tú ,diría algo así ,las personas como tu carecen de corazón ,pero yo como todo un estúpido me deje enredar por tus palabras ,y aunque ,sabía que todo era una vil mentira ,ese sucio engaño me hacia fugazmente feliz.

_**Ya no me contendré ¿A dónde es que has ido? Pregunte Para escuchar**_

Al fin ,me decido a salir a la calle ,cubro con insistencia cualquier huella de ti ,y al fin te veo ,sínico como si nada ,sonriendo desde una esquina ,me miras, tu sonrisa se amplia ,como puedes ser tan desalmado ,y como puedo perder tiempo haciendo preguntas estúpidas, naciste y morirás siendo un sínico desalmado.

-puedo saber, por que, cuando desperté, te habías ido sin decir nada –quizá todo esto no hubiera sido tan doloroso para mi ,si tan solo…no hubieses contestado esa llamada mientras estabas a mi lado en la madrugada .

_-entonces, nos veremos ahí, no te preocupes, no sospechara, lo prometo, adiós, yo también te quiero…_

Siento otra puñalada al pecho, recordarlo es una sensación de dolor descomunal y tóxica, no entiendo por qué, el destino me pone por juguete tuyo, o es que acaso, a la vida, le gusta hacer que las personas me utilicen y se deshagan de mí como si nada….

-hay esta mi kido de siempre, directo al punto _–_tu sonrisa se ensancha, puedo sentir un escalofrió recorrer mi columna –tenía un asunto que atender, pero no te preocupes, aquí la única duda ,es ,ahora tu casa o la mía –pasaste tu brazo por mis hombros, en estos momentos no puedo sentir nada más que asco de mi mismo ,como pude dejar que tu…-te sucede algo…-hay estas de nuevo ,finges tener interés en mi ,sé que es otra de tus artimañas ,y aun así ,poco a poco siento que caigo de nuevo…

_**Que lo nuestro no tiene vuelta a tras **_

Es demasiado tarde, eres como una droga, una vez que la pruebas, no puedes la, sin importar el dolor que me causas, esto, ya no tiene vuelta atrás, ya lo echo esta echo.

_**No vuelvas más**_

-déjame tranquilo-en quizá lo que será un pequeño segundo de lucidez en el delirio que me causa estar a tu lado, puedes sentir la amargura de mis palabras, pero no por eso tu enganche se debilita ,te acercas mas y yo como un tonto me quedo inmóvil ,quien diría que tu podrías tener este efecto en mi .-no quiero volver a saber de ti…

_**Si me ves llorando no digas nada**_

Las lagrimas ruedan por mis mejillas, no puedo evitarlo, gracias a la cercanía siento un gran bajo en tu pulso –yuuto, estas, llorando… -solo quiero que te calles, que dejes de mentirme tan descaradamente, se que esto es una farsa-por qué lloras…. -Te acercas a secar mis lagrimas, aparto tu mano con violencia .

_**-Sabes la razón-**_me miras fingiendo de nuevo que no sabes de que hablo, para ti estoy loco ,para mi ,eres un descerebrado ,estamos a mano ,no?

_**Es porque mi corazón no estaba Acostumbrado a sufrir**_

Duele recordar, pero es todo lo que me queda para no volver a caer en el engaño, fue "mi primer amor" ,entre muchas otras primeras veces para mi ,para ti ,quien sabe, quizá fui otro del montón ,en estos momentos ,saberlo no ayuda o cambia nada .

_**Si yo te cortase el cuello ni aun así Podría demostrar que tú eres Exclusivamente para mí**_

De una gran depresión ,he pasado a un repentino ataque de celos ,tal como lo sentí en aquel momento ,esa sensación de que ,tu debías ser solo mio ,y que ,si no se podía con tu voluntad, seria sin ella ,pero ni muerto ,quizá ,si te degollara ,esas otras personas vendrían a llorarte , a reclamarte como suyo ,seria en vano, claro ,si es que acaso _esas personas _no son tan estúpidas y ya descubrieron tu juego .

"_**Eres de mi propiedad Harás mi voluntad" Esas fueron tus palabras Muy crueles en verdad**_

Otra punzada vuelve a hacerme consiente de algo ,que apenas anoche ,me marcaste como tuyo ,como si yo fuera otro objeto más que puedes usar ,un vil juguete barato ,ni siquiera el juguete predilecto ,otro objeto para tu satisfacción del cual podrías desacerté sin remordimientos , no tuviste que decirlo ,tus acciones lo dejaron claro…

_**Manipulabas mi corazón A tu ambición Y no está en mis planes verte fingir Amor por mí**_

-cálmate no es como tu crees, podrías escucharme –realmente no quiero lo, se que si lo hago volveré a ser manipulado por tu juego de excusas y palabrería barata, y en estos momentos no tengo cabeza para aguantarte fingiendo que soy "alguien" para ti –ella no…..

_**Aun si busco en mi cerebro La respuesta a esta situación**_

Vuelvo a quedar absorto en mi mente, pienso en lo siguiente que dirás , "ella no es importante ","no es nadie " ,es difícil pensar cuando me duele tanto la cabeza ,apenas hace unas 8 horas ,me encontraba gritando a todo pulmón tu nombre ,ahora ,no puedo ni hablar, se me ha hecho un nudo en la garganta que no se puede desatar por más que lo intente

_**Mi cuerpo completo está bloqueado Y no responde el corazón**_

-yuuto, la mujer con la que hable esta mañana es –tu amante ,tu novia , una callejera ,una urgida ,solo dilo rápido y no mates mas mi cerebro –la hermana de mi madre ,se supone que se va a hacer cargo ,legalmente, de mi ahora y tuve que buscarla temprano en la mañana

Sentí mi cuerpo desplomarse en un instante, pero gracias al cielo estabas sosteniéndome, también sentí mi orgullo regresar, junto con un escepticismo masivo

-y el " yo también te quiero"- agregue tratando de separarme

-sabia que los gogles te apretaban de mas el cerebro, es mi tía , cuando se despide siempre dice ,te quiero , y si quiero salir de ahí sin que comience a decir cosas como" respétame soy tu tía y debes tenerme algo de consideración" no puedo responderle un ,si claro como sea , tengo que decirle ,yo también ,o me buscare un problema

-y el "no sospechara"-te ríes como si hubiera echo un chiste, yo permanezco trastornado

-mi padre, es simple, no quiero que el viejo se entere, ellos dos ,no se llevan bien y si se entera de que me quiero largar de su casa, solo serán mas problemas –siento que quiero estrellarme la cabeza contra el primer muro que me cruce ,como puedo ser tan ,escéptico, por esta mañana ,no he hecho más ,que comportarme como una loca malcriada celosa –soy tan…-me has celado la boca con otro de tus adictivos besos ,quizá ,ahora pueda decirte no ,_**Me pregunto si seré capaz de soportar**_ _**La ansiedad que tengo, **_a quien engaño ,se que no será así ,quizá ,debería confiar en ti y dejarme llevar , quizá me haga bien _**O me llevara a mi propio fin,**_ me abrazas posesivamente ,vuelves a embriagarme con tu ser ,_**Te suplico ya no toques mí Inseguro cuerpo otra vez,**_y aunque te lo suplique a viva voz , tu y yo sabemos ,que aquí el que miente soy yo ,_**Te pide no juegues ya conmigo**_ _**A ser el chico dulce,**_ se que no eres asi ,y lo acepto ,te conozco , aunque sea ,solo por cosas como esta ,te conozco ,y se bien ,que no eres tierno ,y esta bien ,me gustas así…..

Ok ,he finalizado ,a que no se esperaban un final feliz!

Agradecimientos

Fumihiko Pazita: ella me enseño esta canción y también me inspira con sus locuras!

Pau chan espitia (alias pitillo) : esta chica ,le debo todas las img que prenden mi modo fujoshi

Hiroto kiyama: solo por joderlo ,dire que ,"sin querer" me dio buenas ideas el pelele

Tambien a

Pervert fairy y chibi seras, estas dos chicas, escriben juvenile y me alegra mucho que vuelvan a estar juntas ahora, su genialidad ha vuelto a multiplicarse!

Sin mas que decir

El proverbio de la autora

Un novio celoso hace mejores investigaciones que el csi ,saca conclusiones mas disparatadas que el chavo del ocho ,y es mas peligroso que un montón de fujoshi es medio de un concierto de the gazette sid y super juniors

Sin mas que decir

Por cada review que dejas ,sacamos un indefenso kazemaru de un callejón lleno de KAGEYAMAS ayuda a los pobres e indefensos kazemarus a volver a un lugar seguro!

Bye ni

Nyoroooon


	10. el canto de las sirenas

Capitulo 10,el canto de las sirenas , ichinose kazuya y lika urabe ,espero que no les vaya a hacer llorar ,sinceramente pase un día de tusa lamentándome por haber hecho ese capítulo ,pero ya verán por qué…..

Letra normal: Pov lika

_Cursiva: narrador normal _

Disclaimer: el día que vean a midorikawa y zuzuno tirando helado en lo alto de la torre colpatria mientras cantan "daisuki da yo "de Ai otsuka, en trajes de camaron inazuma es mio!

_**Aunque este apunto de perder mi luz todos mis recuerdos siempre permanecerán **_

Dicen, que cuando mueres, toda tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos, en estos momentos, solo logro verte a ti, quizá sea, por que tu fuiste toda mi vida, todo te lo di, y aunque no me amaras, yo siempre estaré para ti, almenos en alma, a pesar de todo te deseo que seas feliz ,y te pido ,a riesgos de sonar como una caprichosa ,que no me olvides, por que aun desde el otro mundo ,jamás te olvidare

_**aun perdiéndome entre el mar y el cielo azul yo te mirare desde mi lugar**_

puedo sentir ,como el mar ,me envuelve con su suave vibración ,desde un principio ,me advirtieron ,que no debía seguirte, que eras solo un necio antojo infantil que algún día debía olvidar...pero no .. Por que tu, eres alguien que no se puede olvidar, kazuya-kun…

_**Luminosa vida mi alma pedía**_

Hace, exactamente, medio año, yo, solo quería salir de aquí, del mar que es donde comenzó y ahora donde terminara mi vida, pero almenos, pude cumplir mi deseo antes de fenecer

_-y por qué quieres subir allí, que tiene de interesante la tierra lika chan –menciono perpleja otra sirena con dos enormes coletas rizadas _

_-es, que en la tierra, el sol brilla mas, y hay seres hermosos_

_-como lo sabes-agrego otra de sus hermanas escéptica –nunca has ido, o si?_

_-lo digo, por las cosas tan lindas que caen de arriba _

_**entre el cielo y el océano vacio **_

_-aquí también hay cosas hermosas-dijo cruzándose de brazos _

_-es que, este lugar, es frio, los peses también lo son, aunque tengan colores bonitos, nunca dicen nada, en cambio, todos los animales allí, cantan, como las aves _

_-pero las aves están en el cielo, y si quieres ir ahí tendrías que morir-la sonrisa se borro instantáneamente del rostro de la chica de cabellos turquesa -_

_**-sueño con el día en que pueda salir**__**y vivir fuera del encierro de los mares**_

_-cuando crezcas un poco más, podrás hacerlo lika, pero por ahora se paciente_

_La pequeña sirenita se retiro de aquel lugar y se dedico a observar los objetos que habían caído de los barcos, usaba los collares de perlas para atarse el cabello como si fueran ligas, tenedores para peinarse y apilaba con aburrimiento doblones de oro para convertirlos en un pequeño palacio de color dorado, hasta que rebuscando, entre una corona con casi todas las joyas y un par de espadas encontró una pequeña caja de música con un príncipe y una princesa bailando ,la sacudió insistentemente ,solo podía oír unas pequeñas cosas moverse dentro ,hasta que encontró la cuerda y dándole una pequeña vuelta la cajita comenzó a emitir una pequeña melodía y ambas figurillas comenzaron a seguir la música ,la pequeña sirenita se sorprendió y una gran sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro ,tomo la caja y dándole muchas vueltas a la manija le mostro a todas sus hermanas su descubrimiento_

_-no es lo más lindo que hayan visto –menciono sin apartar los ojos de las figurillas._

_-se llama bailar –agrego una de las mayores-los humanos lo hacen mucho cuando se aburren._

_-siempre tienes que estropear mi diversión, como tu ya has ido arriba es fácil decirlo, tu no tienes que permanecer aquí, tu puedes verlos _

_-y que harías si los vieras?_

_-ven a la cosa que baila color azul –todas asintieron-quiero uno así para mí y solo para mí –su sonrisa se ensancho considerablemente, la mayor de las hermanas se acerco con el rostro lleno de cólera _

_-los príncipes no se casan con las sirenas, cazan sirenas y si tienes suerte ,no terminaras exhibida como trofeo en el proa de sus barcos –de nuevo ,deprimida por la incomprensión de su hermana se regreso al lugar donde guardaba todo lo que caía de arriba ,y como si el clima la entendiera comenzó a llover torrencialmente agitando el mar _

_**bajo nubes de oscuro color entre todo el mar**_ _la joven lloraba amargamente ,sabía que el mar no era lugar para ella ,y pensaba que la tierra si lo era ,sin darse cuenta en su tristeza y a ritmo de la caja musical comenzó a ponerle letra a ese vals desconocido_ _y mecida por las mareas fue nadando sin rumbo hasta alejarse considerablemente de su lugar ,tristemente seguía cantado aunque su anhelada caja musical ya no sonara y su príncipe de fantasía se hubiera perdido en el horizonte ,observo cuidadosamente a su alrededor ,todo eran escombros y trozos de madera, y si acaso alguno que otro tesoro que esta vez no se molesto en recoger …._

En ese momento ,me sentí vacía ,podría ser ,que deverdad, los seres que me fascinaban tanto ,fuesen capases de matarme ,mire a todos lados pero…_**solo pude ver que bajando ibas tu**_ _**y mi cuerpo solo estremeció, eso lo sentí,**_ eras…tan parecido al príncipe de mi caja musical ,no dude en acercarme y al verte inconciente,sentí un horrible miedo , aunque no te conocía ,no quería perderte ,te tome entre mis brazos y comencé a nadar y a nadar a la orilla ,sin ser consciente que necesitabas aire ,apenas llegue toque tu rostro

_-esta frio….-la sirena acerco su oído al pecho oyendo un débil compas –pero sigue vivo…_

_En acto de reflejo la pequeña sirena comenzó a moverlo para tratar de despertarlo ,cosa inútil ,comenzó a llorar con desesperación –que hare…no se nada de los humanos…. No quiero que mueras –dio un golpe con rabia en el pecho del joven que comenzó a toser, y recordó entre otras cosas ,un viejo libro de anatomía que una vez le cayó en la cabeza –entonces ,lo que debo hacer es….-se sonrojo instantáneamente ,pero si la situación lo requería ,debía hacer algo ,suavemente puso sus labios sobre los de su "aun no príncipe" y comenzó a darle aire mientras repetía lo mejor que podía las explicaciones de aquel libro casi borrado por el agua del mar ,el joven comenzó a toser frenéticamente ,viendo como primera imagen ,a la dulce peli azul ,que suspiraba aliviada a su lado ,una vez grabada su imagen en la mente de el muchacho ,su cuerpo no resistió mas y perdió la conciencia de nuevo ,cayendo rendido de cansancio ._

_-KAZUYA OUJI! KAZUYA OUJI!-un par de jóvenes se acercaron alarmados, la pequeña chica solo atino a esconderse tras una roca, mientras observaba como una muchacha peli café se acercaba preocupada al muchacho ,salió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el mar._

_-DONDE ESTABAS-prontamente todas la rodearon, las más jóvenes algo asustadas y las mayores viéndola reprobatoriamente, la joven aparto la mirada sonrojada _

_-en ninguna parte…..-solo verla le basto a la mayor de las sirenas para comprender la situación y se acerco furibunda a ella _

–_sabes que no debes acercarte a los humanos, para ellos, tu eres ,un monstruo -se retiro tan rápido como pudo cubriéndose la cara con las manos hasta llegar al lugar de siempre donde , inusualmente alguien la esperaba _

_-hola, querida-la mujer se sonrió enormemente al verla –no llores ,yo tengo la solución_

_-la solución?-la dama asintió suavemente_

_-lo que tu necesitas son piernas _

_**la tristeza inmensa sintió mi corazón**_, no había forma ,donde iba yo a remplazar mis aletas por un par de piernas para poder bailar con tigo ,eso, no podría ser, no en esta vida…

_-entonces, es imposible que vuelva a ver a kazuya –la extraña mujer volvió a sonreírle_

_- tranquila, yo tengo la solución –le mostro a la sirena un liquido negrusco-bebelo y tus aletas se transformaran, pero hay un precio, jamás, jamás, volverás a ser una sirena, entendido-la misteriosa mujer le tendió un ajado pedazo de papel y sonrió con malicia –solo firma y te daré la botella mi querida –la mujer le tendió una pluma negra con sus garras pintadas color rubí y excesivamente largas que le daban un aspecto aun mas marchito del que le confería su cabello violeta enredado y sus desalmados ojos azulosos ,pero quizá ,por la emoción, o por la tristeza ,la sirena no reparo en la apariencia de su interlocutora _

No tuve que pensarlo demasiado ,firme y bebí lo más rápido que pude el contenido de la botella, tan harta me tenía el mar, que no volver a ser una sirena jamás, era lo mejor noticia que podía recibir, pronto fui perdiendo la conciencia, recuerdo que esa mujer sonrió de una manera que jamás olvidare, esa sonrisa, tan llena de malicia, se quedara en mi cabeza por siempre ,poco después ,sentí que no podía respirar, era lógico ,no solo había renunciado a mis aletas ,sino que también perdí mis branquias ,sin saber cómo ,desperté en la orilla del mar ,mire por última vez mi antiguo hogar y sonreí satisfecha ,ahora era humana

-_les digo que fue aquí donde la vi!-al oír esa voz la chica volvió a esconderse instintivamente _

_-las sirenas no existen, debió ser una muchacha o una alucinación _ _-el joven bufo molesto_

_-les juro que la vi, era una sirena –sin pensarlo demasiado, como era costumbre, la chica saco la cabeza de tras la piedra y trato de articular una palabra _

_-h-hola-el muchacho volteo a verla totalmente sonriente, sonrisa que se borro al notar en lugar de su aleta un par de largas piernas, la ex sirena salió rápidamente de tras la piedra, cubierta por unas ajadas telas que debieron pertenecerle a una vela de barco, aun sin ser una sirena, el príncipe quedo mudo, aun siendo ahora una mortal, seguía teniendo los mismos hermosos ojos que recordaba perfectamente –s-soy lika urabe….-el joven se le acerco con confianza ,los chicos que lo acompañaban lanzaron una mirada reprobatoria ,conocía tan bien esa clase de mirada ,le era tan odiosa ,comenzó a acongojarse ,pero aun así ,el joven sorpresivamente le abrazo ,esa sensación era tan nueva para ella ,siempre estaba en la frialdad del mar ,un abrazo en tierra se sentía tan reconfortante _

_-ven, seguro naufragaste hace un buen rato, en mi castillo podrás mandar una carta _

Te seguí, confié en ti , te ganaste mi corazón rápidamente ,eras el típico príncipe encantador de las novelas y los cuentos ,cuando paseábamos por tu jardín tomabas montones de flores de diferentes colores y olores y las ponías con galantería en mi cabello, no mentiré , eras encantador ,incluso, un par de días después de hallarme en la playa ,decidiste hacer un baile en mi honor por haberte salvado ,sinceramente ,no entraba en mi de emoción, inclusive algo torpemente te confesé que no tenía idea de cómo bailar, pero amable como siempre accediste a enseñarme

Pero todo tiene su precio verdad

-_no te preocupes, no es difícil, solo toma mis manos y déjate llevar por la música –la joven obedeció sumisamente pero al oír la melodía se detuvo con asombro_

_-es, la canción de mi cajita…-el príncipe sonrió atónito, era verdad que esa canción era bastante popular, pero, creía que no lo suficiente para que la conocieran las mismísimas sirenas, sacudió la cabeza con entusiasmo causándole una risa a la peli celeste, aun no podía sacar de su cabeza la idea de que lika era una sirena _

_-la canción se llama, the Little mermaid…-la muchacha se rio alarmada, acaso sería posible que la hubiese descubierto con tal facilidad-quieres continuar?-le volvió a tender la mano con amabilidad ,ya más decidida lika trato de moverse._

De repente sentí un ardor inmenso en ambas piernas, como si quemaran, solté un grito de dolor y me desplome rápidamente al piso, sentí ese dolor inconcebible irse poco a poco y la risa de esa mujer que estaba en el fondo del mar volvió a retumbar en mi mente, recordé rápidamente sus ojos azules, totalmente sombríos ,que denotaban maldad, y su cara ,enmarcada por un largo y andrajoso cabello violáceo con esa sonrisa engañosa e hipócrita ,me sentí tan idiota en esos momentos ,había hecho un trato con la bruja del mar y en ese momento sufrí las consecuencias ,me ayudaste a levantarme y con dolor descubrí que a cambio de estar con tigo no podría bailar

_**y aunque mis piernas sientan todo el dolor**_

_**podre soportarlo si a mi lado estas tu**_

aun con esa inmensa pena ,seguí disfrutando de tus atenciones , de tus abrazos y de las flores de hibisco que me regalabas diario ,el no bailar con tigo era un precio pequeño comparado con la felicidad de estar a tu lado, seguiste dándome lecciones ,en lo que te demoraste varios meses, me enseñaste a no usar los tenedores en mi cabello y a usar los collares en el cuello y no en la cabeza ,recuerdo ,que las primeras veces que me veías realizar esas acciones tan desconcertantes ,me tomabas cariñosamente las manos y me enseñabas a hacerlo bien , hasta que aprendí a hacerlo yo sola ,cosa que tomo varios meses (no mentire, a veces fingía haber olvidado las cosas para tenerte a mi lado) ,y luego ,llego trágicamente el día del baile ,me presentaste ante todos como la chica que te salvo la vida ,inclusive me sentaste a tu lado ,hacia todo lo que me pedias, comía cada bocado que me brindabas

_-gracias kazuya –el joven sonrió y le tendió su mano para invitarla a bailar-__**pero no pidas que baile así como tu yo te mirare desde mi lugar-**_ _el peli castaño asintió entristecido y fue a atender a sus invitados dejando a lika caminar libremente por los alrededores de la fiesta, prontamente fue abordada por otra de esas aristócratas presumidas, que la saludo con una sonrisa cinista._

_-hola querida, no te había visto antes, no eres de por aquí verdad?-lika asintió avergonzada, para ella era algo muy incomodo ser saludada por completos extraños- se nota, yo que tu ,no me acercaría demasiado al príncipe ichinose cariño_

_-por que –la joven ex sirena ladeo la cabeza de forma inocente tratando de no enfurecer ante esa pretenciosa, la chica siguió jugando con uno de sus bucles rojizos mientras veía la preocupación crecer en la cara de su interlocutora- vas a hablar o no –sorprendida y algo feliz por haber logrado sacarle algo de furia a la chica de cabello azuloso hablo burlonamente en un tono chirriante._

_-pues por que pronto se casara…_

_**Ahora lo comprendo, resulta imposible que mi vida pueda unirse a la tuya,**_ ya estabas comprometido, con la misma chica que te hayo en la playa el día que te rescate _**aunque grite fuertemente mi voz es muy débil,**_ bailabas con ella y yo poco a poco sentía que el nudo en mi garganta crecía y me ahogaba en mi propio dolor ,yo no era nadie ,por mas que hablara ,no podías escucharme _**y no podrás escucharme nunca**_

-_ríndete preciosa, ya perdiste, el príncipe es de la princesa kino, lo quieras o no-la pelirroja siguió revolviendo su ya muy embrollada mente mientras retorcía sus bucles de forma insoportable para cualquier humano normal ,la pequeña sirenita se fue directo a su habitación caminando en triste parsimonia -oh,ya te vas querida, de todas formas ,fue lindo hablar con tigo ,mi querida sirena….-la misma bruja que le otorgo a la sirena sus piernas se bajo delicadamente del techo quedando junto a su molestosa marioneta de carne ._

_-que fácil es utilizar a estas cabezas huecas, ahora si, esa sirena será mía ,me da un poco de pena romperle el corazón a ese principito ,pero ,si te metes en el camino de fuyuka kudo ,ya no hay nada que hacer –riéndose ,retiro los hilos mágicos con los que había estado utilizando a su marioneta –hasta la próxima ,mi querida Natsumi cabeza hueca ,ojala el apellido consiguiera cerebro ,pero no se puede pedir mas….._

_**esa noche desde el barco escuche unas voces que me resultaban familiares**_

en medio de mi dolor ,sentí una voz conocida ,detuve mi llanto un instante y Salí al balcón más cercano a la playa ,hai vi a reika con varias de mis hermanas acompañándola, a pesar de no estar muy de acuerdo con mi decisión reika se asomo a la playa y mostro un objeto plateado que había estado guardando entre sus manos, baje lo más rápido que pude tratando de evitar ser vista por cualquier persona .

_-que haces con eso reika!-grito con horror la sirena al ver el brillante y muy bien afilado cuchillo que la joven de rastas acababa de sacar en su escondite _

_-lika, sabemos que hiciste un trato con la bruja del mar, pero todo estará bien, podrás volver, y olvidar como es debido –la joven limpio sus lagrimas con la manga del vestido y las vio con los ojos aun algo vidriosos _

_-que debo hacer hermanas _

_**mis hermanas me gritaban Asesínale,**_ yo solo retrocedí horrorizada

_-no puedo, no puedo asesinarle, aun, aun si kazuya no es para mi, no podría hacerle eso!-dijo ahogando su grito de horror la sirena de ojos violáceos ._

_-le diste, todo tu ser , a la bruja del mar a cambio de un amor no correspondido ,si no lo asesinas_

_-ella te convertirá en una poción, un veneno, o quien sabe que cosa , esa mujer es capaz de todo ,por favor lika , permanece con vida ,como puedes seguir amando a alguien que no te ama a ti!-menciono otra sirena conteniendo un fuerte llanto la joven siguió dubitativa ___

_-ella, no te dejara hasta el día en que mueras, hará de tu vida un infierno ,no pagaste con tu aleta ,pagaste con tu libertad ,serás su esclava , o lo que ella decida hacer de ti , hasta la muerte ,no te liberaras de ese martirio –la joven tomo el cuchillo de las manos de su hermana y sonrió débilmente _

_**- y yo..**__ ya tome mi decisión hermanas mías , nos veremos ,eso espero….._

_**cantare... cantare...**_me acerque entonando la melodía que trataste de enseñarme a bailar ,abrí la puerta de tu cuarto, dormías tan plácidamente que casi no pude contener el llanto, como última decisión de mi vida junto a ti ,decidí darte un beso de despedida y luego ,hacer lo que debía

_la joven acerco sus labios al príncipe dándole un inocente y tierno beso en los labios ,para proceder a empuñar con fuerza el cuchillo contra su pecho –aishiteru…kazuya kun ,te veré ,en el otro mundo _

_la joven siguió caminando por el palacio hasta salir a la playa ,adentrando cada vez más el cuchillo en su vientre y cantando con el mismo amor de siempre mientras lentamente iba perdiendo conciencia de si ,al llegar a cierta profundidad, las olas la llevaron ,su cuerpo moribundo no ofreció gran resistencia ,y volvió a cerrar sus ojos suavemente mientras el agua le mecía en su ultimo adiós _ __

_**bajo el mar yo lo hare cantare... cantare... mi corazón te daré,**_

si solo así ,puedo liberarme del hechizo y tu puedes ser feliz , que así sea ,abandonare la tierra y el mar__por siempre ,te dedico ,esta última canción a ti y solo a ti ,mi único y desgraciadamente no correspondido amor .__

_**Aunque ya nunca mas me podrás escuchar,**_ no es algo tan grave ,siempre ,te acompañare con mi alma ,_**nunca dejare de cantar yo para ti**_ _**y rogar por mis días que logres oír**_ _**``mi corazón siempre te lo di´´**_,esto no es un adiós , es un hasta siempre , espero que ella te haga muy feliz , y quizá ,nos veremos después …..,espero que me recuerdes entonces ,adiós

_**Aunque esté a punto de perder mi luz todos mis recuerdos siempre permanecerán si algún día se unen el cielo y la mar ese día a mi lado estarás.**_

_El príncipe se acerco tristemente al mar , al verla por última vez ,comprobó que la muchacha que se había ganado su amor , era una sirena ,lloro amargamente y deposito un enorme ramo de las flores favoritas de su hermosa sirena ,un ramo de hibiscos rojos que pese al frio del agua siguieron luciendo simplemente hermosos ,y se lanzo junto a ellos queriendo encontrar a su amada sirena , la cual hallo entre sangre y pétalos de hibisco ,le abrazo dulcemente con los últimos ánimos de su ser y susurro solo para los dos _

_-siempre estaré junto a ti, te amo lika….- deposito un ardoroso beso en los labios de su sirena uniéndolos para siempre en la espuma de ese inmenso mar. _

_Owwww,gomeeeeen ,me pase de malaaaa ,me sentí mal por nasumi y fuyuka,pero necesitaba villanas _

_Arigatou por leer ,pidan canciones para los capis que vendrán_

_Este se lodedico a pazita a pau y especialmente a shouko chan que me metió vice con esta pareja…. _

_Sayonara matta ne matta ne _


	11. para una fan

Coleccionista de canciones ,ichirika ,enjoy ,and dont kill me plisss!

_**-Tú, coleccionista de canciones-**_el muchacho respiro profundamente, sabía bien que no eran horas de estar despierto, menos aun con un concierto al día siguiente ,pero la idea de hacer esa canción le había llegado tan de repente como ahora se le escapaba en la oscuridad de su alcoba ,una coleccionista de canciones, una idea revolucionaria pero no tan lejana de la realidad –así que tengo _tu ,coleccionista de canciones,_ no es mucho ,pero el ritmo me gusta-comenzó a discutir consigo mismo en voz alta despertando a un muchacho rubio que dormía a su lado

-ichinose, por amor de dios, son las 3 de la mañana, que haces despierto, mañana nos presentamos en shibuya….-menciono para proceder a bostezar pesadamente-que se supone que haces?

-compongo una canción-dijo mientras cuadraba algunos acordes en una partitura que ya había sufrido muchas enmendaduras por un solo estribillo mientras su compañero de cuarto lo observaba con una mirada incierta, por una parte sentía compasión por que su amigo, de nuevo, se estaba desvelando por escribir una canción y por otra parte sentía algo de molestia, sabía que a la mañana siguiente sería totalmente imposible despertarlo ,o aun peor ,mantenerlo en pie durante el importante concierto

-no te parece suficiente?, has escrito 7 canciones este mes ,y una de ellas apenas la terminaste anoche, tienes que parar-no es que fuera tonto o algo por el estilo ,el rubio perfectamente se había dado cuenta que el vocalista estaba en medio de una "crisis" ,y no un problema con el alcohol con los cuales había visto arruinar su carrera a montones de músicos más ,era más bien una crisis romántica ,las veces que había oído discos con solo canciones de amor felices podía contarlas fácilmente con los dedos e ichinose ya casi acababa con todo un álbum que aun no había decidido nombrar solo con las susodichas canciones ,sinceramente era un milagro que en medio del concierto no suspirara (más de lo usual) y gritara que estaba enamorado, el dilema era saber quién era la afortunada ,aunque quizá escuchando un poco las letras pudo haberlo notado fácilmente ,_"ojos de luna que me llenan el alma" ,"sonrisas primorosas alteran mi pensar" ,_o quizás la mas evidente "_cabello celeste y ojos de purpureo cristal ,de tu lado no me puedo alejar"_

_**-dame razones, para vivir. **_ESO ES!-anoto de nuevo en aquel ajado pedazo de papel el nuevo trozo de verso que acababa de imaginar –entonces tengo que arreglar la melodía aquí y aquí….-volvió a hablar consigo mismo en voz alta impacientando aun mas al rubio que se puso sus raros anteojos y encendió la luz del cuarto entero

-mark, pidele a kazuya que pare de una endemoniada vez, nos va a volver locos

_**-Tu la dueña de mis sueños-**_poco por poco la canción volvió a fluir de sus pensamientos-_**quédate en ellos y hazme sentir.**_

_**Y así en tu misterio poder descubrir el sentimiento eterno. **_

Darían lo que fuera, todo el dinero de la gira, todo lo que pidiera a quien supiera darles razón de que le pasaba al castaño ,era inútil pedirle que se durmiera por las buenas ,y aun las mas fuertes dosis de píldoras para dormir mescladas "disimuladamente" en el te de valerianas que le obligaban a beber no hacían mas que ponerlo melancólico e impasible mientras seguía componiendo melodías para aquella chica ,la había visto mas de un millón de veces ,conocía perfectamente su timbre de voz y la caligrafía con la que escribía en sus coloridos carteles rosáceos "i love pegasus" y algunas veces esta frase era sustituida por su nombre rodeado de corazones y manchitas de colores diversos ,eso si ,las veces que le había hablado podía contarlas con una mano y le sobraban bastantes dedos

/flashback/

_**Tu con la luna en la cabeza**_

_-_disculpe, quiero un okonomiyaki –menciono el castaño acercándose a la barra de aquel pequeño restaurante de Osaka donde a su lado un montón de parejas comían de el mismo plato compartiéndose el panquesillo salado mientras se juraban amor eterno, frente a el una mujer atareada de cabello azuloso preparaba los ansiados platillos mientras trataba de hablar con todo ese trabajo

-enseguida…-dio vuelta un minuto hacia el joven y dio un grito fuerte, pero aun así con un tono poco amenazador-LIKA!, necesito ayuda aquí!

Los clientes ni siquiera se inmutaron del poderoso grito como si estuvieran completamente inmersos en su conversación de pareja, el músico tan solo quería sacarse de la cabeza su desastrosa vida, de la noche a la mañana se había dado cuenta que le escribía canciones de amor a la nada y de desengaño a una chica de aire ,intocable, invisible y enteramente inexistente ,había oído en algún canal de música que un chico le decía que era completamente falso y vacio ,alguien que no conocía el amor no podría jamás escribir las canciones románticas que el cantaba concierto tras concierto ,las cuales eran de su propia autoría ,una ilusión que su propia alma creo de una chica ideal para el ,no podía dar jamás una descripción física presisa,solo podía imaginar estar enamorado de alguien y escribir sobre ello ,se sentía un fracasado

-ya voy ,que necesitabas mama-recargada en la barra junto a el y con unos audífonos a todo volumen color rosa colgando de las orejas vislumbro, una chica de cabello azul turquesa ,lacio y brillante ,ojos grandes y vividos tanto así que podría jurar que su madre había robado un par de estrellas del cielo para ponérselas por ojos ,se sintió inmediatamente atraído hacia la muchacha.

-tómale la orden y por favor prepárala para el cliente que tienes al lado-menciono su madre resignada por la actitud tan despreocupada de su hija-que clase de okonomiyaki dijo que quería?

El muchacho trataba de hablar inútilmente, de su boca solo salía un torpe balbuceo, y apenado señalo el primer platillo que apareció en aquel menú, tras verlo la chica se adentro a la cocina y comenzó a mezclar el platillo tratando de hallarle conversación.

-espera a alguien-menciono acercando su cara a la del castaño que escondió la suya propia entre el menú para evitar demostrar su sonrojada faz y negó con un movimiento inconfundible de cabeza, tan pronto como pudo trato de emitir algún sonido que no fueran las silabas enredadas que había proferido hacia unos momentos

-no ¿Por qué pregunta?-la muchacha se mostro anonadada y en un rápido movimiento bajo un poco el menú para mostrarle al vocalista su cara de asombro

-en este restaurante, servimos casi únicamente platillos para compartir y el que usted pidió ,es el que comen los enamorados cuando tienen intención de casarse

-entonces tendré que compartirlo con migo mismo y casarme con migo mismo

-no podría-el muchacho la miro dubitativo a lo que ella solto una carcajada contajiosa-tendria que irse a aguas internacionales para casarse con usted mismo-menciono mientras trataba de calmar el ataque de risa del que era víctima lo cual solo lograba que ichinose se sintiera aun mas confundido, por no decirlo de otra manera cautivado hacia la chica de cabellos azules

-hija, por favor, si quieres que te deje ir a tu dichoso concierto tienes que terminar almenos con esta tanda de clientes lo más rápido que puedas –el chico no pudo evitar sentirse curioso y menciono algo apenado

-¿Qué concierto?-la madre de la chica puso una cara de resignación, sabia perfectamente que una vez le hacían esa pregunta a su hija seria prácticamente misión imposible lograr que dejara el tema por un minuto almenos

-¿Qué concierto?, pregunta que concierto, le diré que concierto, el concierto de pegasus, que quien o que es pegasus ,es la banda mas genial que haya pisado suelo japonés en toda mi recontra-larga vida!-su madre intento señalarle que ella apenas era una adolecente pero cayó por consideración de su cliente

-y que te gusta tanto de esa banda acaso?-la chica emitió un sentido suspiro

-su vocalista compone las canciones de amor más hermosas que haya oído en mi vida, el tipo es un genio!-ichinose rio con ironía y bajo la cabeza para evitar que ella notara que el "genio" era quien le hablaba

-el tipo es un fracasado-dijo secamente produciendo una reacción inesperada de la adolescente que contrario a lo esperado no se enojo ni algo por el estilo sino que respondió con mucha calma

-solo un genio como el podría poner tanto sentimiento en una canción sin destinatario…o quizás…simplemente sueña con aquella chica a la que le escribe esas lindas canciones

Después de un buen rato de conversar el muchacho se decidió a acompañarle hasta el anfiteatro donde se realizaba el dichoso concierto cubriendo su cara con su bufanda para esconder entre otras cosas como su verdadera identidad como el potente sonrojo que le producían algunos de los comentarios de su entusiasmada fanática, después de un muy buen rato estaban a las puertas del lugar y dándole un rápido beso en la frente al muchacho la chica se perdió entre una nube de fans dejándolo desorientado pero feliz.

_**el lugar en donde empieza el motivo y la ilusión de mi existir.**_

Desde ese momento fue completamente inútil cualquier esfuerzo del muchacho por alejar a esa adolescente de sus pensamientos, de día de noche, con lluvia o sol ,no hacia la diferencia ,solo podía pensar en ella y en sus significativas palabras de ánimo ,no podía sacarla de su mente, pero tampoco quería hacerlo ,el conocer a lika le había dado un giro a su vida ,ya no era el mismo compositor deprimido que había llegado a aquel restaurante en busca de cualquier cosa para alejar los enredados pensamientos de fracaso de su mente ,ahora era alguien diferente, el kazuya ichinose que de buenas a primeras había fundado una de las más exitosas bandas de pop de la década ,el mismo muchacho ingenuo que había escrito a aquella muchacha etérea una canción que rápidamente se fue a los primeros lugares de los ratings ,después de un largo tiempo, esa canción había conseguido una dueña real.

_**Tan solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tú mi locura mi tranquilidad y mi delirio mi compas y mi camino**_

Esa mañana termino la canción con apenas algo de tiempo para dormir y recuperarse del desvelo, a medio día aproximadamente sintió como una corriente fría le recorría todo el cuerpo ,y por esta vez ,no eran Mark o dylan que le habían tirado un baldado de agua fría ,recordó apenas sintió un cálido rayo de sol en su mejilla que el día anterior había visto a la muchacha de ojos de luna caminando por las calles de Tokio con sus amigas brincoteando dichosa por sus entradas backstage, la veria,podría decirle por fin que ella era la persona a la que le escribía sus canciones de amor ,la chica que lo desvelaba todas las noches en unas pocas horas estaría junto a el deshaciéndose de felicidad ,tomo la canción y dejo una copia en la mesa para proceder a arreglarse ,no dejaría que la persona que lo creía un genio ,que lo volvía loco ,pero feliz, y lo ponía en un delirio romántico lo viera con las ojeras que le producían sus desvelos ,podría ser un loco ,un bohemio enamorado, pero eso no le impedía tratar de lucir bien ese día

_**solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tú pongo en tus manos mi destino porque vivo para estar siempre contigo amor**_

hay estaban ,un guitarrista un bajista-vocalista ,y su baterista, tres personas ,40.0000 fans y solo podía pensar en una en ese instante, en la chica que en esos momentos llevaba al cielo su cartelón gigantesco con letras azules mostrando orgullosamente las palabras "no importa lo que diga la gente ,mi corazón con tigo siempre estará presente, kazuya ichinose",era imposible no verla hay brincando de emoción mientras tarareaba emocionada "the brigthest Star",tomo posición en el centro del escenario ante un montón de atónitas fans ,sus no menos sorprendidos compañeros y su manager que se comía sus uñas con cara manicura francesa incluida con el único pensamiento "que le pasa a este loco!",conocido por sus brillantes entradas ,esta vez se salto todo ,no podía guardárselo por un solo segundo mas ,tomo el micrófono y avergonzado trato de hablar

-h-hola-todas las fans le contestaron con histérica colectiva-h-hoy, esta e-entre ustedes…u-una persona m-muy especial .DIGO,pues,mas especial ,DIGO-desde tras de las bambalinas con su último aliento de vida antes de sufrir un colapso nervioso su manager le rogaba que cerrara la boca –p-podría la señorita lika urabe ,subir al escenario…por favor..

Si bien ,el plan a ,era cantar para ella y no decir nada estúpido, podría fácilmente tachar "NO ESTÚPIDO" con un bolígrafo rojo ,sus compañeros apenas aguantaban las ganas de ahorcarlo y el mismo quería salir corriendo de vergüenza ,pero no lo hiso,nisiquiera podía moverse del miedo ,miles de fans se acercaron extendiendo la mano ,esperando que las confundieran con lika ,cuando la vio siendo empujada por alguna de sus amigas hasta el escenario ,su cerebro volvió a coordinar con sus pies y logro caminar al extremo del escenario para ayudar a subir a la única e irrepetible lika urabe

-gracias por venir, si no ,creo que hubiera muerto de vergüenza…-menciono algo apenado ante la fan que apenas y podía procesar alguna palabra de lo que había dicho su músico preferido

-no-no es nada…

_**Tu, coleccionista de canciones**_

_**mil emociones son para ti**_

las emociones se revolvían en su pecho produciéndole una sensación de vértigo mientras no sabia si abrazar al castaño o tirarse a la multitud en un desesperado intento de escape ,las canciones de ese muchacho la volvían completamente de mente ,el solo hecho de tenerlo cerca era recurrente tema de conversación con sus amigas ,y en un minuto ,sus ensoñaciones consideradas infantiles aun por ella misma se materializaban en frente de sus ojos mientras evitaba llorar por todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso instante en el que el mundo se borro y solo ella y kazuya ichinose existían en el mundo

_**tu lo que soñé mi vida entera quédate en ella**_

ichinose seguía sosteniéndola de la mano ,los nervios se habían ido por completo ,se sentía tan feliz de tenerla a su lado que no reparo en que se había perdido en sus ojos de diamante por almenos 10 larguísimos y tortuosos minutos en los que las fans habían quedado sin habla .tomo el micrófono sin dejar de mirarla y tomarla con su mano libre

-quiero dedicarte esta presentación, tu me sacaste de un abismo del que parecía que jamás saldría, gracias, lika-chan –de un momento a otro el silencio había regresado, no importaba que las fans estuvieran gritando emocionadas desde sus asientos ,o que de la sorpresa Mark hubiera casi roto su carísima guitarra y dylan hubiera estrellado sus baquetas violentamente contra los redoblantes .

_**y hazme sentir y así ir transformando la magia de ti en un respiro del alma**_

ese concierto era diferente, la chica etérea ahora era real ,ahora sus canciones tenían sentido ,podía cantar con su corazón ,sin tener ese sentimiento de falsedad ,ahora cada palabra ,cada lirica ,cada acorde iba con todo el sentimiento para aquella señorita que lo acompañaba totalmente encantada a su lado ,finalizo el concierto ,ella se disponía a bajar del escenario ,con solo aquel pequeño gesto se sentía la reina del mundo ,pero al sentir que el bajista del grupo la tomo del brazo mientras susurraba pidiéndole amablemente que no se fuera ,sintió que todo el universo se rendía a sus pies por un momento ,la llevo tras bambalinas junto con los otros dos miembros de la banda y una manager que ya había sufrido 2 inyecciones de adrenalina al mas puro estilo de Jon travolta para sacarla de las crisis nerviosas en las que la había puesto el castaño

-lika ,quiero ,darte esta canción ,la escribí para ti-con una guitarra acústica ( la misma que no había dejado por un día desde que la conoció) comenzó a cantarle a su querida coleccionista de canciones la canción que había compuesto solo para ella ante los atónitos compañeros que apenas podían asimilar el suceso ,al terminar la tomo de la mano

_**Ya no queda mas espacio en mi interior**_

_**haz llenado con tu luz cada rincón**_

_**es por ti que con el tiempo mi alma siente diferente **_

-todo es gracias a ti ,me has dado una razón para seguir en la música ,no me había dado cuenta ,y sin querer ,termine enamorándome de ti ,por eso quería darte esta canción en agradecimiento-la chica comenzó a reírse a carcajadas ,el pobre castaño quería suicidarse en ese mismo instante

-esa, canción ,no la escribiste tu-siguió riéndose, el pobre ichinose quería morirse en ese mismo instante,desaparecer,que se lo tragara la tierra ,acaso no era la misma lika que había dicho que el era simplemente un "genio" cuando se trataba de escribir canciones ,era la misma chica que ahora se reia a llorar al lado suyo ,no importaba lo que hiciera ,terminaba en desastre-d-digo-menciono tomando un respiro de su ataque de risa-si parece escrita por ti ,la letra es hermosa ,pero, la mayoría ,y el ritmo ,es igualita a la canción coleccionista de canciones de un grupo mexicano llamado Camila….-ahora si quería morirse de vergüenza ,inconscientemente había copiado la canción de alguna ocasión en la que se topo con la peli azulina escuchándola con sus audífonos rosas-l-lamento si me reí mucho, pero es lo que hago cuando me pongo nerviosa….

-n-no ,no importa,entonces,tendre que dedicarte todas las canciones que he escrito en estas semanas ,por que todas las he hecho pensando solo en ti –sonrió galantemente-quisiera ponerle tu nombre al álbum, no te molesta ¿verdad?

-al parecer ahora ella tendrá que acompañarnos para asegurarse de que no nos demanden por plagio..-bromeo la manager mientras miraba divertida a los otros músicos que respondieron con un si simultaneo

Ahora todo había cambiado, ahora se sentía completamente feliz ,no importaba que sucediera ,sentía que mientras la tuviera entre sus brazos ,el resto del mundo no importaba .

-ahora tendremos que cuidarlos de los paparazzi-menciono mark dejando el comentario en el aire de romanticismo, mientras los enamorados estuvieran juntos ,estaba seguro que la diversión no faltaría jamás en sus giras .

Bueno,feliz cumpleaños a mi!,nuevo capi de kokoro no uta intentando compensar a las personas que hise llorar con el anterior ,espérenme pronto ¡

"un amor es una llama que arde aun bajo el hielo ,un suspiro que se oye aun en el vacio y una luz que se ve aun para un ciego" –by me!


	12. alguien como tu

_Bueno, después de una larguísima espera les traigo la continuación de kokoro no uta, endaki, basado en la canción "someone like you "de adelle, y los hechos de inazuma eleven go_

_Disclaimer: inazuma eleven no me pertenece, si así fuera esos dos ya tendrían hijitos _

_Sin nada más que decir, les dejo el capitulo_

_**Alguien como tu:**_

_**He oído que te has establecido, Que encontraste una chica y te has casado.**_

—estás seguro tenma—pregunte con un nudo en mi garganta al oírlo decir que había visitado a endo y su esposa —como se llamaba ella— curiosee en un patético intento de no lucir ansiosa, basta decir que no pude disimularlo demasiado.

—natsumi…aki- ne... ¿Te encuentras bien? —si incluso tenma lo ha notado, realmente estoy perdida, acaso puedo ocultar que esa noticia me rompió el poco corazón que me quedaba…

—por supuesto que estoy bien, tu cena ya está servida tenma -kun—me di la vuelta mordiéndome un labio para evitar que los sollozos escaparan de mi boca, ese dato fue más de lo que pude soportar.

_**He escuchado que tus sueños se han hecho realidad,**_ Una hermosa casa, una bella esposa, ser entrenador del equipo que tú mismo levantaste poco a poco, tu has obtenido todo lo que deseabas, yo mientras tanto sigo en las mismas residencias de siempre, siendo como siempre la chica que se quedo atrás, la misma chica insegura que se dejo vencer con facilidad ante un trauma, la misma a la que le devolviste su confianza y se la arrebataste en un momento al irte,_** Supongo que ella te dio cosas que yo no te di,**_ aunque a decir verdad ,me inquieta un poco la idea de que ni siquiera me dijeras adiós ,fue sinceramente un gran golpe para mi enterarme que volviste ,me temblaron las piernas como a una colegiala cualquiera e incluso creo que llegue a sonrojarme ,y después tenma me conto que ya te habías casado…fue demasiado para mí.

—aki- ne, venía a recordarte que mañana entregan los informes—doy un suspiro de decepción antes de responderle que no lo había olvidado, de seguro podría ir a la escuela por las calificaciones de tenma sin cruzarme con endo, de seguro que mi mente me manipulara para que vaya a verle, me conozco demasiado bien y sé que aunque me rompa el corazón las ganas de verlo no me permitirán pensar con sensatez.

Al llegar la mañana la emoción se apodera de mí, me es imposible mantener una mínima seña de cordura y trato de arreglarme para lucir hermosa para endo… ¿Por qué? , ni siquiera puedo explicarme por qué lo hago, quizás es un capricho simplemente, o quizás subconscientemente lo hago por celos, sea cual sea la razón por la que lo hice ya está hecho y no hay tiempo para echarme hacia atrás, llegamos a la secundaria que nos vio crecer rápidamente, ha cambiado tanto que ya es imposible para mi reconocerla de no ser por supuesto por el enorme e inconfundible relámpago que encabeza la construcción ,vamos por las notas de tenma ,aunque los maestros me digan una y mil cosas acerca de el que no he podido entender bien ,permanezco calmada ,pese a parecerse tanto a endo tenma sigue siendo dedicado a sus estudios ,ese último pensamiento hace que baje la cabeza algo molesta ,por más que lo intente no he logrado desterrarlo de mis pensamientos

Una silueta conocida se hace presente, banda naranja, piel bronceada, encantadora sonrisa, endo ha entrado al salón a hablar con migo respecto a la participación de tenma en el club, su rostro ha cambiado repentinamente su semblante, de seguro no esperaba verme allí y baja su cabeza _**Viejo amigo, ¿por qué eres tan tímido? ¿No puedes detenerte y ocultarte a la luz?**_ Una vez ya has aparecido seguro piensas que no podrás evitarme, mientras tanto dirijo una mirada hacia ti, siento como mi corazón se desmorona en pedazos pero en mi rostro prevalecerá una sonrisa para demostrarte lo contrario, levantas la cabeza y puedo reconocer con facilidad que ahora tu sonrisa es fingida tus ojos me delatan la incomodidad que sientes por tenerme aquí, el profesor se retira para dejarme hablar con tigo.

—_**Odio a aparecer de la nada sin ser invitada**_—menciono tratando de ser cortes y tratando de evitar que tenma note que por dentro un deseo de lanzarme a abrazarte y sentirme protegida en sus brazos me carcome el alma _**Pero yo no podía permanecer lejos, no podía luchar contra él**_ tenía que volver a verte, por más que en estos momentos me sienta morir por saber que ya no eres para mi ,hablas tímidamente ,gesto inusual en ti o quizás es que simplemente se actuar mejor que tu ,doy un suspiro hondo _**Tenía la esperanza de verte la cara **_una vez más ,tenía la esperanza que después de que desaparecieras de la tierra repentinamente volvieras y así _**tener que recordarte que para mí no ha terminado,**_ pero eso ya es imposible, tu ya tienes a alguien a tu lado y aun si no fuese de ese modo ,que me garantizaría que aun me quieres junto a ti ,si una vez me dejaste quien me garantiza que no lo harías de nuevo ,doy otro suspiro y continuo con mi actuación ,finalmente ha llegado la hora de irme ,presencio como tenma corre a hablar con sus amigos y voltea a verme para decirme con su mirada que va a irse con ellos por unas horas, asiento fingiendo una sonrisa ,lo que menos necesitaba en un momento como este es quedarme sola…

—Aki-chan... —un escalofrió recorre mi columna al sentir el firme agarre de tu mano en mi abrigo, comienzo a temblar con la mínima señal de que quieres hablar con migo—yo…lamento mucho lo que paso…mi intención no fue irme…

—_**No importa, voy a encontrar a alguien como tú,**_ no eres el último hombre del mundo ¿sabes? —respondo con sequedad tratando de no mostrarme afectada por tus palabras ,siento como tu agarre pierde fuerza y al voltear a verte noto que una sombra se ha posado en tus ojos antes tan vivos ,de seguro no esperabas esa clase de respuesta de parte mía—te deseo lo mejor con natsumi…endo…

—_**Deseo todo lo mejor para ti, también**_—te das la espalda y comienzas a caminar de nuevo hacia el edificio de la escuela —_**No te olvides de mí, te lo pido.**_ —es lo último que te oigo decir antes de darme la vuelta también e irme mientras aun tengo dignidad para no lanzarme a tus brazos llorando que jamás sería capaz de olvidarte por más de que lo intente.

_**Recuerdo que dijiste:"A veces dura el amor" Pero a veces me duele en cambio.**_ Ahora soy yo a la que le dura el amor, pero ¿de qué sirve? , no es acaso igual el extrañarte o no, eso jamás va a poder cambiar lo sucedido, llorar no te traerá de vuelta y extrañarte solo me traerá más dolor, los pensamientos deprimentes y recuerdos de un pasado que preferiría que no hubiese ocurrido se apiñan en mi cabeza incesantemente como cruel tortura traída por mi memoria ,el timbre suena aliviándome un poco ,con tenma en la casa habrá algo que distraiga mis pensamientos del pasado ,gran error ,al abrir la puerta la persona que se encuentra frente a mi es justamente la que menos necesito ver

— ¿puedo pasar? —asiento anonadada sin saber que decir, el se ha sentado en mi sala como si nada, no puedo sentirme ofendida por alguna razón—_** ¿Sabes cómo el tiempo vuela?**_ —Preguntas sin ningún recogimiento —parece, que apenas ayer aceptaste ser mi novia—esa afirmación ha causado que mi ya mancillado corazón empiece a destrozarse aun más —_** Ayer mismo fue el tiempo de nuestras vidas…**_

— ¿viniste a burlarte de mí? —pregunto con sequedad abriendo la puerta mientras te hago una seña con los ojos indicando que quiero que te vayas ,no pareces haberlo entendido y en cambio volteas sonriéndome otra vez—para mí no es gracioso…

—ya me olvidaste ¿no es así? —preguntas con una sombra de duda regresando a tus ojos sin ninguna explicación aun aturdida por tu afirmación me siento frente a ti en uno de los sofás

—que esperabas acaso ¿Qué te llorara toda la vida? —una lagrima traicionera empieza a rodar por mi mejilla —fuiste tú el que se fue sin decir adiós ni dar una explicación, ¿acaso esperabas que me quedara como una tonta esperando por ti? —poco a poco las lagrimas salen con mas fluidez de mis ojos, cada uno de esos pensamientos que tuve que guardarme por tanto tiempo empiezan a salir en un patético arrebato—tu eres el idiota que se caso y no tuvo ni siquiera la decencia de avisármelo, ¿tienes idea de lo idiota que me sentí cuando tenma me dijo que eras su entrenador y alcance a esperanzarme con que habías regresado? , ¿Tienes acaso la mas mínima idea de lo que fue enterarme que te habías casado con natsumi? —siento como me rodeas con tus brazos, te aparto con rabia y te vuelvo a señalar la puerta— ¡lárgate!

—a—aki…— levanto la mirada tratando de mostrarte que no bromeo

—quiero que te vayas, no quiero que tenma te vea en MI casa, ya no eres bienvenido aquí —tu cara ha palidecido repentinamente al oírme ,de seguro tu también has recordado el día en que vinimos a vivir juntos siendo unos adolecentes simplemente "_**Hemos nacido y criado en una nube de verano"**_ me dijiste mientras sonreías viendo como terminábamos de mudarlo todo ,fue verdad ,nuestro hogar nació y se crio en verano ,pero es seguro que siempre viene el invierno después ,y lastimosamente ese tuve que sobrellevarlo sola ,llegue un día y tu habías desaparecido ,solo habías llevado un poco de tu ropa y nada más ,ni siquiera una nota ,una llamada ,absolutamente nada más que el vacio de tu presencia

—aki, yo me fui _**Obligado por la sorpresa de nuestros días de gloria**_—las lagrimas también escapan de tu rostro ,es inevitable que me sorprenda ,es quizás la única vez que te he visto llorar desde que teníamos 14 años…vuelves a abrazarme y a tratar de calmarme ,pero esta vez no tengo la fuerza ,ni siquiera la voluntad de apartarte—nunca fue mi intención dejarte ,tienes que entenderlo ,yo jamás he dejado de amarte ,_**Nada se compara,**_ al dolor que me dio tener que irme ,pero lo hice por tu bien aki…

—_**Lamentos y errores, que están hechos los recuerdos**_—te contesto entre una risa—lo que he perdido ni siquiera tu podrás regresármelo—entre sollozos trato de explicarte la cruda realidad— después de que me rompiste el corazón, no hay forma de arreglarlo…—te abrazo con más fuerza tratando de mantenerte lo más cerca que me es posible antes de dejarte ir para siempre

—no puedo aceptar eso…—levanto la cabeza para verte a la cara y objetar en contra, pero no me lo has permitido, el simple roce de tus labios contra los míos hace que pierda mi cordura y recuerde toda nuestra historia, ¿_**Quién hubiera sabido que esto tendría un sabor agridulce?**_ ,y mientras nuestros labios se unen dulcemente en un beso la amargura de nuestras lagrimas también se entremezclan en una extraña sensación de alegría y dolor, te apartas con suavidad mientras sigues aferrándome a ti ,o quizás es al contrario y soy yo la que ya no puede dejarte ir

—endo…es, mejor que te vayas, natsumi debe estarte esperando en tu casa—aun en contra de lo que realmente quiero, debo aceptar que ya no eres mío, y dejar que te vallas

—sabes algo, la gran diferencia entre tú y yo, es que yo no puedo simplemente decirme "_**No importa, voy a encontrar a alguien como tú"**_ por que aun no ha nacido nadie a quien pueda darle lo que estoy dispuesto a dar por ti…—te das la vuelta con suavidad mientras extiendo mi mano en un torpe intento de no dejarte ir—_**Deseo todo lo mejor para ti, también, No te olvides de mí, te lo pido**_—desapareces poco a poco por la calle dejando tras de ti una esterilla de lagrimas en el aire ,el llanto comienza a consumirme mientras sostengo mis labios tratando de aminorar la sensación de tus besos _**Recuerdo que dijiste:**_ _**"A veces eres dura en el amor"**_ y sinceramente ya no puedo tolerar serlo más ,a veces logro pensar que no me importas y que has quedado atrás _**Pero a veces me duele en cambio**_, a veces logro ignorar tu presencia mientras fingimos que nada sucedió ,y cuando tenma te menciona finjo de nuevo sonreír y mentir en cada una de sus preguntas sobre tu y yo…

—se fue de viaje…ni siquiera se despidió…pero yo se que volverá—veo mis propias palabras reflejadas en las de tenma, las que yo dije aquel día que te fuiste sin decir adiós, ahora el también sabe lo que es que tú te hayas ido ,y observo un destello de ligero dolor en su mirada—cuando vuelva, volveremos a jugar soccer como siempre ,seguro que volverá pronto—asegura sonriendo ,al parecer ,sus esperanzas sobre ti evitan que sienta dolor ,en cambio a mi _**Me duele en su lugar.**_

_Bueno…ese fue el doceavo capitulo, y solo por si alguien se lo pregunta, ¡me sentí del asco por haberlo terminado así!, pero les adelanto que no es el ultimo capitulo con esta trama, nos leeremos en el próximo capitulo_

"_las huellas en la arena se borran, las cartas de amor pueden romperse, pero un recuerdo del amor pasado jamás desaparece" by: me_

_Por favor déjenme reviews aunque sea para criticar mi horrible escritura, así sabré que almenos estoy escribiendo para que aunque sea una persona lo lea y me ayudaran a mejorar, sin nada más que decir ni agregar, adiós _

_Su amiga, su mascota, una escritora para burlarse, un bufón o lo que me consideren: hono_—chan


	13. amante

_Queridos lectores, les traigo el capitulo decimotercero, y ultima entrega de kokoro no uta (mas detalles al final del capitulo)  
_

_**amante**_

_**Estoy cansada de estar aquí**_

La luz tenue que se cuela por la ventana me avisa que ya es otro día, la casa ausente de cualquier ruido me asegura que tu todavía no has regresado y mi propia razón me recalca que de ninguna manera volverás, ¿realmente esa soy yo?, debo ser la que paciente espera tu regreso y te llora en la ausencia a desfallecer, la que con tu sonrisa pierde todos los sentidos, el impasible ser humano que seguirá esperándote y perdonándote uno y otro error hasta el final de sus días, Sigo contando los días en el calendario y espero verte pasar por la puerta en los atardeceres, que al morir demuestran que un día tras otro continuo persiguiendo un imposible tercamente, no me resigno, aunque sé que debería.

-Aki-ne -Tenma asoma por la puerta sacándome del letargo en el que me sumen mis pensamientos sobre ti, estoy mas que segura de lo que dirá, pero conservo esperanzas, sé que aunque ya no le pregunte, seguirá comentándome que sigues ausente, inconscientemente él puede leerme como a un libro, es como si escudriñara en los rincones de mis pensamientos con su tierna mirada aun infantil.

-pasa, Tenma- dejo a un lado el cepillo de cabello que sostenía, o mas bien apretaba tratando de desterrar la ansiedad que me produce el escucharlo- ¿crees que hoy si regresara?-me aproximo con cautela y pongo mi mano sobre su hombro, la falta de luz en su mirada me lo a dicho todo, al igual que yo sus esperanzas empiezan a morir.

_**Reprimida por mis miedos de la infancia**_

Veo en sus ojos lo mismo que solía ver al espejo en los propios, puedo percatarme como apoya sus esperanzas en terquedad, pero no puedo hacerle eso, por mas que quisiera que dejara de mantener sus vanas ilusiones, seria cruel de mi parte el destrozarlas sin piedad con la cruda realidad.

-yo sé que va a volver-musita en un tono de convencimiento terco, como si mantuviera esa convicción solo por el temor a aceptar la verdad o por la necedad al admitir su error, tal y como yo lo hiciere alguna vez, y como siempre, aparece ante mi la chica que alguna vez fui.

La joven que alguna vez te adoro fervientemente se resiste a morir en la desesperanza de la cruda realidad y la que debería detestarte por los daños simplemente no tiene cabida en mí ser.

Puedo verme con claridad manteniendo una sonrisa forzada frente a los demás y repitiendo casi al borde de una febril demencia que no demorarías en regresar, en aquel patético circo desperdicie casi un año de mi juventud y aun me repugno de mi misma en recordar las lagrimas que derrame manteniendo esa sonrisa hipócrita en la puerta de la casa, esperándote, en ese ejercicio inútil y patético; y de nuevo mis pensamientos tienden hacia el enojo y la frustración, ¿Por qué tuve que hacerlo?, porque no pude simplemente seguir con mi vida y ya, la respuesta me causa solo mas disgusto, porque estaba absorta, absoluta, terca y ciegamente enamorada de una persona que creía me correspondía.

me encontré a mi misma, sentada en aquel rincón en el insípido silencio irrumpido por mi voz rogando compañía a la misma soledad, cayendo en el mas bajo abismo de desesperanza, humillándome sola mientras rogaba por tu compañía a la nada

_**y si tienes que partir quisiera ,que me dejaras y punto, Porque siento todavía tu presencia, y no me dejara sola**_

por más que me niegue a admitirlo me es imposible, mi corazón sigue siendo el mismo de hace 4 años, el de una chica que en ti veía nada más que virtudes, y aun en esta situación me niego a ver tus defectos, simplemente no puedo concebirte de otra manera, me acosan constantemente aquellos recuerdos, tu risa y sonrisa, tu mirada tan dulce, la calidez que sentía cada vez que estaba entre tus brazos, tu aroma…

cada rincón de esta casa en la que solíamos compartir una vida_ juntos_, me revuelve el estómago siquiera recordarlo, abre de saber algún día por que tras jurarme amor eterno has sido tentado tan fácilmente por aquellos ojos cuya poseedora me aseguraste te era indiferente…

Una idea descabellada ha llegado a mi cabeza, ¿y si te casaste con ella, solo por interés…? tan rápido como ha llegado la he desechado sin siquiera considerarla un poco más, no eres esa clase de persona, o al menos, al menos no lo eras…

dame aunque sea un segundo de paz, esfúmate de mi memoria al menos un momento y dame la oportunidad de olvidarte, no basta con que estés tan lejos, si tus recuerdos me agobian tan fuertemente como tu presencia

-aki-un baldazo de agua fría cae sobre mí al ver tu sombra en el umbral de la puerta, no puedo creerlo, o quizás si puedo, simplemente no quiero, no quiero volver a caer en lo mismo, volver a ser simplemente….la otra.

-¿Qué haces en mi casa?-pregunto secamente sin dejarme llevar por mis emociones, sé que de hacerlo, volverás a manipularme con solo sonreír-te deje claro, que ya no eres bienvenido aquí-avanzas sin más, despreocupadamente, me escudo con los brazos y te miro descargando todo mi desprecio con una mirada fría y cortante-te dije que te fueras.

-¿no te alegra verme?-preguntas con una voz fría, como jamás pensé oírla antes, con un tono desganado, dolorido, me miras fijamente, tus ojos están envueltos en una fina sombra de dolor, o quizás solo son los míos de los que empiezan a brotar lagrimas.

-¿alegrarme?-pregunto con ironía-como voy a alegrarme… ¡te deje muy claro que no quería volver a saber de ti!-las lágrimas brotan con fluidez empapando mi rostro, muerdo mi labio inferior tratando de contenerme para no volver a tener un arrebato, tus manos secan mis lágrimas, trato de apartarte, pero es tarde, vuelvo a caer en la vieja trampa, el estar recostada sobre tu pecho y oír cada uno de tus latidos, me llena de paz, de una sensación que no puedo explicar, me recrimino internamente, como puedes trastornarme de tal manera en tan solo un simple abrazo.

-aki…-murmuras en un gesto tranquilizador mientras acaricias mi cabello.

-por qué… puedo aceptar que me hayas dejado sin decir nada más…pero Tenma… ¿Por qué tenías que lastimarlo a él también?-sollozo mientras tartamudeo cada palabra lo mejor que puedo.

-es mas complicado de lo que crees-siento como tus brazos me estrechan aun mas fuertemente-te amo-el sufrir con no saber si creerte o no cuando dices que me amas simplemente aumenta mi disgusto por tu presencia.

-es tarde para eso-me aparto con violencia de ti-vete, Tenma llegara a casa pronto y no quiero que te vea aquí-vuelves a acercarte poniendo tu mano contra mi hombro, la golpeo mandándola lejos.

-tan humillante seria, decirle que eres mi-te silencio con avidez, no tienes derecho, no puedes referirte a mí de esa manera, de ninguna manera, no somos nada.

-Humillante, quizás, quizás si lo seria, admitir que me has cambiado con facilidad-_**Estas heridas no parecen curarse, Este dolor es demasiado real, hay demasiadas cosas que el tiempo, no puede borrar **_–no quiero que estés aquí, entiende de una vez que no hay vuelta atrás, lo nuestro se acabó, si prefieres, simplemente actúa como si jamás hubiera pasado nada

- _**Cuando llorabas limpiaba todas tus lágrimas, Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos, y fuimos de la mano**_,-tu voz empieza a hacerse temblorosa a medida que pronuncias cada palabra- _**todos estos años…**_-te acercas de nuevo luchando por mantenerte en pie en esta discusión, no hay nada más que decir, cada día, cada palabra, cada abrazo y cada beso, cada uno de esos recuerdos, ahora no son para mi nada más que mentiras…

Sin darme cuenta una vieja parte de mí me domina, aquella chica, la que se volvía completamente demente con solo verte sonreír, pero ya todo yace escrito en tinta indeleble sobre la piel, y ante la terquedad de mi psique mi orgullo prevalece, no quiero volver a lo mismo, no quiero volver a esa fina burbuja que reventara a la más mínima brisa y precipitarme de nuevo al abismo.

-eso no importa ya, no puedo seguir viviendo de un pasado, no somos los mismos, ya no... Ya no es igual.

_**Solías cautivarme con tu brillante luz, ahora me encadena la vida que dejaste atrás**_, la persona que eras, lo que creí que eras, es lo que me mantiene atada tercamente a ti, aquella aura tranquila y tan fresca que daba la sensación de que nada podía ir mal si permanecía con tigo, como un Eliseo, la cara amable de lo que a sido mi verdadero infierno.

-por qué dices eso-preguntas con clásica inocencia tratando de hallarle argumentos a tu lado de la situación, no lo soporto, no puedo aguantar más esta situación

-¡por que estas casado!-grito sin ningún recogimiento-aun si quisiera volver a estar con tigo no lo haría jamás,por qué…pese a todo, tu esposa, aquella mujer de cabello largo y actitud fina sigue siendo mi amiga…

-si es por eso ¡no me importa!-elevas tu tono tratando de simular control-ese matrimonio no me importa, natsumi no me interesa en lo más mínimo-golpeo tu mejilla incrédula de lo que acabas de vociferar-aki…

-¡cállate!-muerdo mi labio inferior buscando contener el llanto, lo único que lograre será darte una fisura para que me quiebres. Levanto la mirada enfurecida, ha sido suficiente, no. ha sido demasiado-lárgate de mi casa, y no te atrevas a volver-señalo la puerta apenas consiente de que el atardecer ha caído mientras discutimos, vuelves a acercarte y esta vez me tomas de la mano acercándome más y unes tus labios a los míos con desesperación mezclando de nuevo la dulzura de tu piel con amargas lágrimas de arrepentimientos

_**y todavía soy tuya completamente**_

me refugio en tu pecho tratando de rehuir de la soledad, inútil esfuerzo, apenas te vayas aquel vacío volverá a hacerse presente, no importa cuanto lo intentes, por más que lo desee, ya no puedo permanecer a tu lado, es increíble como puedes hacer que muera cada fibra de mi conciencia solo al tenerte cerca. un golpe seco se escucha en la puerta, volteo a ver y el alma me cae a los pies-Tenma-desde cuando ha estado ahí, cuanto ha visto. Sus ojos permanecen abiertos con incredulidad sin esforzarse siquiera por recoger su bolsa ,de seguro la causante del estrepito, no puedo adivinar nada en su expresión, no se qué piensa, que hace, que espera de mi, solo esta estático en el umbral con sus ojos azul metálico observándonos acusadores y su boca entreabierta que se debate entre un grito y una mueca de decepción, parece que ni él cree lo que acaba de presenciar, claro, yo no lo culparía, que la persona que tenía en el más alto concepto de la nada este engañando a su esposa con migo, viéndolo así hasta yo me siento como una cualquiera justo ahora.

-Tenma-me acerco a él tratando de tomarlo por los hombros en un gesto tranquilizador, su mirada me perfora, me culpa, puedo verlo claramente y es obvio-no es lo...-murmuro torpemente tratando de calmar la situación, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, endou se va cuidadosamente, sabe que su presencia solo estorba ahora

- yo creía que ustedes dos eran buenas personas…-murmura antes de apartarme con violencia y correr en dirección a su habitación, me desplomo de rodillas tras cerrar la puerta y cubro mi rostro avergonzada, claro, hasta yo esperaba algo más de mi misma, esperaba algo más de satoru, que pudiésemos tomar esto con madurez y dejarlo ir por la paz, pero no, ni por asomo se ha parecido a lo que planeaba que fuera, y el golpe de la realidad me ha dado en la cara, tal como si estuviese cayendo directamente de bruces al asfalto , el pasar del tiempo es lento, y se hace más pesado aun ante el sepulcral silencio de Tenma a la mañana, ni siquiera una mirada, una mueca, una sonrisa o incluso un gesto de asco o desagrado, simplemente una expresión vacía,_**Tu rostro me persigue, **_y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, maldigo su parecido con el tuyo, por momentos, siento como no solo son sus ojos los que me miran de manera tan vacia, sino que los tuyos estuviesen junto a ellos, acosándome, persiguiéndome.

_**En sueños en un tiempo felices **_es en lo único que me queda por apoyarme, la realidad a este punto me es tan insípida que soñar es lo único que me resta por hacer, soñar, que tenma sigue siendo el niño cariñoso de siempre, en lugar de el cruel y callado muchacho que ahora aparece en la puerta todos los días a las 4 de la tarde, ahora jamas se queda fuera de casa ni un minuto mas…¿duda de mi acaso?, aun no se por que me lo pregunto todavía, si hasta nuestras conversaciones ahora se realizan en terceras personas, como si realmente ninguno de los dos estuviese allí, y tras esa faz madura y seria, se que esta aquel pequeño niño, que ha visto a su héroe denigrado a un simple mortal, sus ojos, transparentes como el cristal, parecen gritarme y señalarme con odio, por que fui yo, la que ha destrozado aquella hermosa e infantil visión que tenia de ti, por que ese es su mundo, por que el no conoce aun todo lo que sucede, todo lo que sucedió, siento pena por el y me angustia saber que en algún momento, aquellas hermosas percepciones de la vida, del amor, de los sueños y demás, van a terminar como las mias…como las de todos, daría lo que fuese por que no tuviera que pasar por ello, por que su optimismo siguiera igual que siempre, y siguiera creyendo que frases como "el que se enamora pierde" son simplemente mentiras, en lugar de ser lo que su inocencia le mantiene oculto, un mundo que se desmorona a grandes trazas. crueles golpes de realidad a la que no podrá resistirse mucho mas.

_**Tu voz se ha llevado mi cordura **_ y voy cayendo poco a poco en la misma trampa, el tacto de tus manos sobre mi piel, tu respiración agitada, tu voz murmurando mi nombre en la habitación con aquel ambiente enrarecido que apenas permite respirar a grandes suspiros y jadeos, nuestras manos enlazándose, buscando desesperadamente el calor del cuerpo ajeno, pese a que aquella sensación cálida que quema la piel sin dolor, solo con aquel inefable ardor , demasiado tiempo, demasiado tiempo silenciada y reprimida en aquella jaula cuyos limites fueron trazados por mi propia razón, tantos días sin sentir unos labios contra los mios, tantas semanas con la piel sin un solo roze ajeno, tantos meses sin besos, sin caricias, tantos años sin mamoru….tanto tiempo en la soledad, que ya no se como parar.

_**Intente tanto convencerme de que te habías ido**_, estaba segura de que lo había superado, y que incluso, en la situación en que nos encontramos ahora, mis sentimientos ya no serian mas que un vano recuerdo del ayer,_**pero todavía estas conmigo**_, grabado en mi mente y me resisto a dejarte ir, no quiero hacerlo, aunque sea de esta manera, aunque por el resto de mi vida tenga que pasarla de esta manera, beso tras beso hundiéndome mas en este camino sin retorno, esta situación en la que eres tan mio, pero a la vez no te poseere jamas, un limbo, en el que tengo todo, y a la vez nada…

_**He estado sola tanto tiempo….**_ya no quiero estarlo mas, aunque sea de esta manera, aunque sea siendo simplemente tu amante…

_**Bueno, como aclare antes, este será el ultimo capitulo de kokoro no uta que hago **_

_**¡siendo menor de edad!  
el capitulo estuvo listo desde la semana pasada, pero quería subirlo hoy, ya que sabia que la universidad no me daría tiempo de escribir algo en solo 2 semanas  
gracias por leer mis escritos (suponiendo claro que alguien los lea)  
el próximo capitulo de kokoro no uta contendrá el desenlaze total de esta trama (la cual sinceramente fue muy dura de escribir) llena de secretos y engaños, los espero para la próxima entrega de kokoro no uta!**_

"_**separación"  
**_mientras las lagrimas me recorren el rostro y me mancillan el corazón, tu recuerdo me asalta en el silencio, por mas que intento no logro desterrar esta idea: si por lo menos, en otra realidad, pudimos haber sido el uno para el otro__


End file.
